Falling for the opposite sex
by silverserenity1
Summary: The last chapter is up! Read Read Read and Review to let me know what you think. At the end of the chapter there is infor about the sequel! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I wish I did but I don't. It's all J.R.R. Tolkien's. All of it!  
  
AN: ok I basically gave up on my Harry Potter story. The spark wasn't there. I was watching Lord of the Rings one day and I just got this really cool idea for a fic. So here it is! Enjoy! = )..don't worry it wont suck like my Harry Potter story.  
Chapter 1: With a boom, bright light and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?  
Lizzy walked around in her stained apron handing people their orders. Her hair was a mess. A strand had gotten loose and was falling over her face. She pushed back the light brown hair.  
  
"Hey lady! Stop messing with your hair and give me my order. I've been waiting 15 damn minutes." A fat man with a stained white t shirt said. His face was bright red and one of his pudgy fists hit the table.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I'll go see if your orders ready." Lizzy said and walked back to the kitchen. "Ungrateful bastard. If you eat one more hamburger you'll freaking explode." She muttered walking to Barney, the cook.  
  
"Hey Barnes. Is order number 5 ready? The man's bout to have a damn titi attack if he doesn't get his food in the next 2 minutes."  
  
Barney plopped down a plate with a fat hamburger on it. The grease was oozing down onto the fries surrounding it.  
  
"Beautiful." Lizzy said looking at it disgustedly.  
  
"Take this one to." Barney said and plopped down another plate. "Order number 6." Then Barney started to flip over more burgers. His pot belly covered by a grease stained white t shirt.  
  
Lizzy took the other plate and walked out of the kitchen. The fat man rubbed a handkerchief over his sweating face. He put it back in his khaki colored pants.  
  
"Bout damn time!" he called.  
  
Then for that, Lizzy turned and walked over to the person that ordered the other plate. She wanted to make him wait. She finally reached him.  
  
"You know. You could have taken longer!" he growled taking the plate.  
  
"I could have! Dammit!" Lizzy said and snapped her fingers in disappointment.  
  
He gave her a dirty look. Lizzy walked away. She looked up at the clock. One minute to 6. She walked into the kitchen. Barney was still flipping burgers.  
  
"Barnes. I'm off." She said and took off her apron.  
  
He grunted. She hung up the apron and pulled on her jean jacket. Then the back door opened and Sheena Jackson walked in. She had the next shift.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Barney grunted again. She reached for the apron Lizzy had hung up.  
  
"Hey, watch it when you start to take orders. There's a fat man eating a hamburger and suffering from PMS in there." Lizzy warned walking to the back door. "I'll make sure to remember that." Sheena said and chuckled.  
  
Lizzy gave a final nod and walked out. It was cold so she pulled her jacket closer. She walked by a little girl and her mother walking into the restaurant. The little girl was singing John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmitt. (AN: hope I spelled that right)  
  
Lizzy walked down an empty alley way. She always hated walking down it. She started to quickly walk by a dumpster with graffiti writing on it. Her footsteps echoing in the alley. Then she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. She got a little paranoid and started to walk faster. Much to her horror, so did the footsteps.  
  
She started to run. The footsteps did to. Then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She screamed but the attacker put his hand over her mouth. She kicked up trying to get out of his embrace. It didn't work. "Shhhh! This wont hurt a bit." The sleazy voice said. Lizzy's eyes widened.  
  
Then there was a bright, white light that appeared in front of them. 'The cops!' she thought excitedly. Then 6 men flew out of the light. The attacker and Lizzy froze. Then the attacker fled. Lizzy fell on her butt. Her knees locked together. She was terrified. The men stood up. They looked at her. Then Lizzy reacted the only way she knew how. She screamed.  
  
***********************  
  
"I wonder where Lizzy is." Marley Carrick said.  
  
"Maybe Sheena didn't show up so she had to work her shift?" Jihan Lansky suggested.  
  
"Well that would be the 3rd time this month." Trinity Waters said.  
  
The elevator stopped. "I'll call her when we get inside." Jo Madison said opening the gate to the elevator and they walked out into the hallway.  
  
"I hope she's ok. I heard there's a rapist out there." Lauren Fishburg said worried.  
  
"It's New York. There's always a new one out there every day." Jo said. They all stopped outside of the door to their 3 bedroom apartment.  
  
Jo unlocked the door and opened it. Then they all froze. Lizzy stood there with 6 men, in strange outfits, surrounding her. She looked up and then smiled nervously. "Hi!" she said.  
  
"Wow. You should have called us if you had hired the village people for us." Jihan said.  
  
"You idiot they're not the village people. They look nothing like that!" Marley said.  
  
"Who the hell are these people in my apartment?" Jo demanded angrily.  
  
"You see. It's a funny story. Really!" Lizzy said stepping up to them.  
  
"Really. Cause I could use a laugh!" Jo said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Lizzy looked back at the guys and then turned back to Jo.  
  
"Well..." she said.  
AN: Hey ya'll! There's the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Review, review, review!!!! Chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow! Xoxoxoxo! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! Nothing at all! All J.R.R. Tolkiens! All of it! Ok I own the original characters but that's bout it. Everything else is his!  
AN: Hey ya'll. ( sry bout the ya'll. It's the country coming out in me. Here's the second chapter! Oh and by the way I picture like all the hobbits normal sized in my fic. That means there not like 3 feet tall. There about the average height of a man. I hope you enjoy it. Remember r/r!  
Chapter 2: "A place to stay"  
"Is she angry at us?" Pippin asked.  
  
Everyone looked out the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. Jo was throwing her hands up in the air every couple of seconds and yelling at Lizzy. Lizzy had her arms crossed. She would try to get a word in every couple of seconds but Jo would interrupt her.  
  
"No. She always yells like that." Jihan said.  
  
"Is she upset about something?" Merry asked.  
  
"She's upset about a lot of things in life. Like how she can't get a man." Marley said. She and Jihan laughed.  
  
"Ok. So where is it you guys came from again?" Lauren asked brushing her blonde hair back.  
  
"Middle earth." Aragorn said.  
  
"So where is that? Like, middle east Asia?" Jihan asked. All the girls looked at her and rolled their eyes.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her, she's from Germany and she's still learning a few things." Marley said.  
  
"Hey!" Jihan said turning her head sharply toward Marley, her dark red hair whipped behind her.  
  
"Well middle earth must be somewhere, where they don't have manners." Lauren said looking as Pippin grabbed an apple out of the bowl of fruit on the coffee table and took a bite out of it.  
  
Aragorn looked and smacked him across the head. Pippin dropped the apple.  
  
"What was that for?!" Pippin asked clutching the back of his head.  
  
"You don't simply take food off a person's table without asking." Aragorn said.  
  
Pippin put the apple back into the bowl. "May I have the apple?" he asked.  
  
"Yea.Yeah. Take it!" Lauren said disgusted.  
  
Then the sliding glass door opened. Everyone turned. Jo looked mad but Lizzy looked relieved.  
  
"All right. First of all what are your names." Jo demanded crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Milady, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn." Aragorn said bending down and bowing his head. Jo raised her eyebrow.  
  
"And I am Legolas, son of."Legolas said bending down also.  
  
"Look. I just asked for your names. Not who you're the sons of." Jo said.  
  
"Right. I'm Legolas." He said.  
  
"And I'm Pippin and this here is Merry." Pippin said cheerfully, pointing to his best friend beside him.  
  
"Well you sure are a happy bunch." Jo said.  
  
"I am Frodo. This is Sam." Frodo said gesturing to his gardener.  
  
"Well. If you don't know who we are by now I'm Jo. The tall blonde over there is Trinity. The red head with the accent is Jihan. The brunette next to her is Marley. The short blonde there is Lauren. And f course you all have met the wonderful Lizzy who likes to bring strange people to my house." Jo said. "That's a funny name, Jo, where did you get?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be one to talk about funny names. But if you have to know my real name is Josephine. But don't you dare call me that. Stick to Jo." She said.  
  
Pippin nodded fervently.  
  
Then Jo sat down and started to rub her eyes. "All right. You guys can stay here a few weeks. But then once we figure out how to get you back home you're out of here." She said.  
  
"But what are they doing here in the first place?" Trinity asked.  
  
"It's a long story that I'll explain all in the morning." Jo said. "Trinity go get 3 sleeping bags out of the linen closet."  
  
Trinity nodded and headed out to the hallway. She opened the door and pulled out 3 dark blue sleeping bags. She struggled to keep them all in her arms. Then Legolas grabbed two. She looked at him and then blushed. She set one down and he did the same.  
  
"Ok three of you can sleep on the couch and then three of you can get into the sleeping bags." Jo said. Then she started to pull out the couch into a bed. "There." she said.  
  
"Thank you very much, milady." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yea...yeah." she said. Then she headed to her room.  
  
"If you need anything. Just call for us." Lizzy said as she joined the others into going into their rooms. They all nodded.  
  
"Ok. Me, Legolas and Merry get this here bed. And Frodo, Sam and Pippin get those, what they, call sleeping bags." Aragorn said.  
  
"Why can't I go on the bed!?" Pippin whined.  
  
"Because. I know that you want stop kicking in the bed." Aragorn said.  
  
"I don't kick!" Pippin insisted. They all ignored them. They all got ready to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Midnight.  
  
" Merry!" Pippin whispered. No one responded.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin said louder. "What!" Merry said angrily.  
  
"I'm hungry." Pippin said. Merry groaned.  
  
Then all of a sudden the TV turned on when Merry rolled on top of the remote. Everyone woke up and looked at the TV. Then they all started to scream. Aragorn grabbed his sword and Legolas grabbed his bow and arrow. They pointed it on the TV. Then they heard three doors open. Jo came out tying her robe and was followed by the rest of the girls. Jihan had a green facial mask on and had her hair in rollers. Pippin looked at her and started to scream.  
  
Then Jihan screamed.  
  
"What are you doing? Put that down!" Jo yelled at Legolas and Aragorn. They both put down their weapons.  
  
"It's a TV ok! Nothings scary about it!" Jo said and walked over to the couch/bed and grabbed the remote. She pressed a button and a porno came on. The men gasped.  
  
"Oh god!" Jo groaned and turned off the TV.  
  
"Go to bed." Jo said. She walked back to her room. The girls left.  
  
They all went back to sleep. Pippin turned on the TV again and started to watch the Porno.  
  
"Turn it off." Aragorn said under his pillow. Pippin quickly turned it off and went to bed.  
AN: Aren't all the guys the same! Lol. Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R/R! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Lord Of The Rings. God I wish I did though!  
AN: hey I really appreciate those who reviewed it meant a lot to me to know you enjoyed the chapters! I'll give you all credit at the bottom! Here's the 3rd chapter!  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 3: "Of haircuts, clothes and wow"  
Trinity yawned and got out of bed. She stretched. She opened the door to the room she shared with Lauren and stepped out into the hallway. She heard loud snoring coming from the living room. She walked into the room. The guys were all sleeping. Pippin was hugging Sam and muttering something about someone giving him more ale. She saw Aragorn having his arm on his sword as he slept. Then Trinity noticed something wrong. There were only 5 of them. Then all of a sudden:  
  
"Your up early." A voice said behind her.  
  
She jumped and turned around to see Legolas. He was sitting on a chair. She clutched her chest and sighed.  
  
"Don't do that!" she said, her breathing returning to normal.  
  
"Sorry, Milady." He apologized.  
  
"Well. I'm always up early. What about you." She said. He walked over to the sliding glass door and looked out.  
  
"I like to become one with nature. I like to hear the trees whispering in the slow morning breeze." He said.  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Riiiight." She said and shook her head. She walked into the kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator and took out the orange juice. Legolas joined her.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas asked pointing to the fridge.  
  
Trinity looked. "Oh that's a refrigerator." She said. Then she saw the confused expression on his face. "Look, it keeps food fresh." She said opening the door to show him. He cautiously went over to look in. "That is amazing." He said dazzled.  
  
"Yeah well you should see cars." She said. He looked confused again. "Never mind." She said.  
  
Then she reached above her to the cabinet overhead. When she did that her tank top rose up showing her skinny stomach. Then all of a sudden, after she got the cereal from the cabinet, she felt Legolas' arms around her waist.  
  
"What are you doing!" she exclaimed. He was trying to pull down her shirt.  
  
"Women are not supposed to expose themselves that way!" he said.  
  
"Well in this century they do." She said and got a bowl out.  
  
Then Jo came in.  
  
"Can you two be anymore loud." She said. Then she put on a pot of coffee.  
  
"Do you want cereal?" Trinity asked, holding up the box of corn flakes to his face.  
  
"Do I want what?" he asked looking at the box confused.  
  
"Food! Do you want food?" Jo said.  
  
"Oh.. Uh. yes." he said.  
  
Trinity took out another bowl and filled it up with him. Then she filled it up with milk.  
  
"There. Get a spoon from that drawer." She said and pointed to the cabinet next to him. He opened it and took out one. He followed her with his bowl to the breakfast table. He sat down across from her. She took a bite out of her cereal and started to read vogue magazine. He looked at the cereal. He sniffed it. She looked up from the magazine to him. Watching him.  
  
Jo was looking at him to. She sipped her coffee. He slowly raised the spoon to his lips. He sniffed it again.  
  
"Can you just eat it?" Jo said. He jumped. He put it in his mouth. He slowly chewed it. Then he took another bite.  
  
"By golly! He likes it!" Jo said sarcastically. Trinity rolled her eyes.  
  
Jo took another sip of her coffee and sat down at the 3rd seat at the table. She sighed.  
  
"Well. I made some calls last night. Maggie from the hair salon said she'd be able to give me a good deal for 6 haircuts." Jo said.  
  
"For the guys?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jo said.  
  
"Wait! Who's getting haircuts?" Legolas asked tensing up.  
  
"You pretty boy." Jo said flicking back her black hair.  
  
"I am not getting a haircut!" he said.  
  
"Yeah you are. And some new clothes to." Jo said.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well it's not like you see people walking down the streets of New York dressed up like you guys." Jo said.  
  
"I don't agree with this." Legolas said.  
  
"Agree with what?" Aragorn asked stepping into the kitchen.  
  
"They want us to have our hair cut and dressed in different attire." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn looked like he was thinking it over.  
  
"All right." He said.  
  
"What!" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Well. We do need a change of clothing." Aragorn said.  
  
"Aww. Don't worry pretty boy! You'll get over it!" Jo said and flicked his long hair. Then she laughed. She put her coffee cup into the sink. "I knew you'd see things my way." She said to Aragorn and clapped him on his back. He looked at her. "Hey don't look at me like that!" Jo said and walked out.  
  
*******************  
  
"This is amazing!" Pippin said and looked up at all the tall buildings.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Jihan said grabbing Pippin's arm as he almost collided into a woman.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this." Legolas said.  
  
"Watch it!" Jihan said as Pippin almost stepped in front of an on coming car.  
  
"Do you not have eyes?" Aragorn demanded. Pippin looked up at him scared.  
  
"Ah! Here we are." Jo said stepping in front of the hair salon. Everyone entered. Jo was the last to enter. But before she did she noticed people looking at them out on the streets. She flicked them off. Then she walked in. Then she walked to the front desk.  
  
Then a woman with big, bright, orange hair came rushing to her.  
  
"Jo!" she exclaimed and engulfed her in a hug.  
  
"Hey Maggie. Well here are the guys." Jo said.  
  
Maggie looked past her and at the guys. They were all looking around. "Oh dear." She said.  
  
"Guys come on." Jo said and motioned for them to step forward.  
  
They all slowly stepped forward. A lot of the hair dressers stopped what they were doing to look at them.  
  
"Eh! Get back to work!" Maggie said and clapped her long, red polished, finger nailed hands together. They all went back to work immediately. Then she turned to the guys. She put one of her long nailed fingers on her face as if thinking. "Well we can do something." She said.  
  
"Great!" Jo said and smiled.  
  
"All right. How bout you first, gorgeous." Maggie said motioning to Legolas. He slowly walked up clutching his hair. As she led him to the back where they washed the hair. A lot of the women hairdressers turned to stare at him. They started to whisper excitedly.  
  
The rest of them sat down. Jihan started to flip through an issue of Sports Illustrated swimsuit addition. Pippin tried to look over her shoulder.  
  
Jo looked out the window. "Hey! Look there's a men clothing store across the street. We can buy the guys some clothes there while they get their haircut." Jo said.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Trinity said.  
  
"All right. Um Me, Trinity, and Lizzy will go and Marley, Jihan and Lauren stay here with the guys." Jo said as they got up. They nodded.  
  
As they left Jo muttered to Jihan: "And please keep an eye on him." and pointed to Pippin as he pretended to look somewhere else as his eyes left the magazine. Jihan nodded.  
  
They all walked across the street. They entered the store. A skinny man, who had a bald patch in the middle of the back of his head, was sitting at the counter. He looked up at them from a magazine. When he saw them he quickly straightened up and smoothed down his remaining hair.  
  
"Gross." Lizzy said.  
  
They all started to look around. The man walked out from behind the counter and started to slowly walk after them. They started to look at pants and would wonder if they would fit the guys. As Lizzy passed behind Jo she whispered: "That guy's starting to freak me out."  
  
"I know. If he looks over here one more time I'm going to pull out the rest of his hair for him to save him the trouble." Jo muttered back.  
  
After about 20 minutes they had their arms filled with clothing. He rushed to the cash register.  
  
"Will that be all ladies?" he asked trying to sound suave.  
  
"Yes thank you." Jo said trying to sound nice. Jo reached into her wallet. She gave him the money.  
  
"Come again." He said as they walked out.  
  
"Hold on." Jo said as they walked out. She set down the shopping bags. Then she went back inside the store. She went up to the counter. The man grinned.  
  
"Um. I have a question." Jo said sweetly twirling a lock of her black hair.  
  
He smirked. "Yes." He said.  
  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
  
"50." He said.  
  
"Oh. Ok wanted to make sure. Now I know for sure you have no chance with us at all." She said and then walked out.  
  
"I hate that!" Jo said. They all walked, shopping bags in hand, back to the hair salon.  
  
It was a nightmare. Jihan was in the back trying to help wash Pippin's hair. It wasn't working.  
  
"Stop moving around!" she yelled as the water was going everywhere.  
  
Aragorn was giving one of the ladies a hard time as she tried to cut his hair.  
  
"My goodness I've never had clients this bad!" Maggie said walking up to them.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Lauren screamed as Frodo stuck his finger in a socket. He got shocked. His hair was smoking.  
  
"Oh lord!" Maggie said and rushed over there.  
  
Jo put down the bags and walked to the middle of the salon.  
  
"Hey listen up!" Jo yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Calm down! You're just making it worse by acting up!"  
  
Everyone shut up. She sat back down. Marley, Jihan and Lauren went over to them. They started to show them the clothes.  
  
About half hour past and they were all looking at magazines. Then Maggie stepped up to them. They looked at her. She had a big grin on her face. "Oh you're going to love them!" she said. They started to look past her but she stopped them. "EH Eh!" she said. "Turn around."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jo said.  
  
"Nope. I'm serious! Turn around." She said.  
  
They all sighed. They all stood up and turned around.  
  
"OO! You won't even recognize them!" Maggie said and they heard her rustling behind them.  
  
"Ok! Turn around..now!" Maggie said. They all turned around.  
  
They gasped.  
  
"Oh my..god!" Jo said.  
  
The guys were standing awkwardly in front of them. They were all sporting shorter do's. (AN: ok everybody just imagine how they look like in real life. Those sexy men! lol)  
  
Trinity was searching for Legolas' blonde hair. Then she gasped when she saw him. He had very short black hair. (AN: again imagine him in real life. *drooling*) He looked at her and gave her an awkward look.  
  
"Well what do you guys think!" Maggie asked.  
  
Then Marley summed up with one word what everybody was thinking.  
  
"WOW."  
AN: hey guys finally after 2 hours of typing all this I'm done! It's 1:04 in the morning! But I think this is a pretty good chapter! So everybody. R/R!!! And before I forget I just want to say thanx to dancingfae, Cindy and Meregrin for reviewing. Thank you guys soooooooo much! You don't know how good it feels to know you guys are enjoying my story! =) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, don't own lord of the rings. Never have and never will. I just own the original characters.  
AN: hey ya'll! Here's chapter 4. Sorry I took so long on updating it. Its just that I had after school rehearsals all week for my dance show and on Wednesday night I performed and on top of that I had tons of homework and reports due, so it took a little while before I could sit down and type it out. Well here it is I hope you enjoy! R/R  
************  
  
Chapter 4: Virgin talk, drinks and who's drunk?!  
Everyone walked back to the apartment. The girls had decided to go out that night with the guys to kind of celebrate their new looks.  
  
"I'm hungry." Pippin said.  
  
"All right I'll order pizza." Jo said and picked up the cordless phone. The others sat down in the living room. Trinity turned on the TV. It was a old spring break rerun on MTV. The guys all gaped at the TV. Girls were dancing in barely there bikinis.  
  
"Oh well. You'll have to get used to that." Marley said.  
  
"Women do not act like that where we come from. Or dress like that." Frodo said.  
  
"But I don't mind!" Pippin said and grinned. Merry smacked him across the head.  
  
"Yeah but half those girls aren't even virgins." Trinity said and put her feet up on Laurens lap. The men gasped when she said the word virgin.  
  
"Don't tell me girls don't say that!" Marley said. They shook their heads.  
  
"Women like that usually are not respected in our world." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well then guess we shouldn't go there." Jihan said. The girls laughed.  
  
"But hey. I think they'll accept Lizzy. God knows she's the last virgin in New York." Marley joked. Lizzy grew bright red. "Leave me alone." Lizzy said looking down.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Jo asked sitting down.  
  
"Virgins." Lauren said simply.  
  
"Oh that's a good subject to talk about." Jo said sarcastically.  
  
"I bet I can guess which one of these guys isn't a virgin." Marley said squinting at them as she looked at them. They all shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Marley!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes. Then Marley got up and squatted down in front of Frodo. She studied his face. She took his chin in her hands and turned his head from side to side.  
  
"Virgin." She said. Then she went to the next person, Sam. She quickly came up with an answer. "Virgin." Then it was Merry.  
  
"Amazing." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're so cute but you're still a virgin." Marley said and winked at him. He smiled. Then she went on to Pippin. He was grinning at her.  
  
"Stop grinning your still a virgin." She said. He stopped grinning.  
  
"Hey you lied about that night with that hobbit girl, Shania!" Merry said angrily. Pippin smiled nervously.  
  
Then it was Legolas' turn. "Hmmmmmm.... Now this is weird. You are still a virgin. But that's strange I mean I bet a lot of girls were all over you." Marley said.  
  
"I believe that a man and a woman should only...um. make love if they love the other person." He said.  
  
Trinity smiled at this. "I agree with that." She said. He turned to her and smiled. "To bad that doesn't apply for you." Lauren muttered. Trinity hit her. Then Marley looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Ah. I see. You are not a virgin. But the question is.did you love the other person?" Marley asked. He stayed quiet for awhile. Then he responded: "Very much." He said. Then the doorbell rang and the awkward moment ended. Jo got up and answered the door. It was the pizza boy.  
  
"12.95." the teenage boy said in a high pitched voice. You could tell his voice was changing.  
  
Jo reached over to her wallet. She sighed and took out some money. She handed it to him. He handed over the two boxes of pizza. She nodded to him and then kicked the door closed. She set down the pizza boxes on the coffee table.  
  
"Dig in." she said. Pippin immediately opened up the boxes. He stared at it.  
  
"What are those?" he asked and pointed at the red spots on the pizza.  
  
"That's pepperoni." Jihan said.  
  
"Pepper what?" he asked.  
  
"Its food so just be grateful." Aragorn said. Everyone reached for a slice.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Move over." Marley said and bumped Trinity out of the way. Then she started to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of can you please move." She asked and put her leg up on the toilet. She started to fasten the straps of her high heels.  
  
"Nope. Never heard of it." Marley said and started to put on her lip gloss. Everyone was getting ready to go out. Marley took the curling iron out and started to do her hair.  
  
"You know what I just realized. The guys don't have ideas." Trinity said.  
  
"Your right." Marley said. Then she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Jo!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What!" Jo yelled back. She walked into the bathroom. She had her black hair in a twist on her head. She had on black pants and a red shirt. She had make up on.  
  
"Looking good." Marley commented.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Jo demanded crossing her arms.  
  
"No. I wanted to know, what we were going to do about the guys and ID's." Marley said taking another strand of her hair and curled it with the iron.  
  
"Oh. Well I have a connection with the bouncer at the club. He'll be able to let them in." Jo said.  
  
"You have a lot of connections." Marley said.  
  
"Yeah well you got to have connections in New York." Jo said. Trinity walked out of the bathroom. Her heels clicking on the floor. She walked into the room she shared with Lauren. Jihan and Lizzy were there looking at themselves in her long mirror.  
  
"Don't you guys have your own room?" Trinity asked grabbing her purse.  
  
"Yeah but we let the guys change in there." Jihan said pushing up her bosom. She had a tight red shirt on and a black mini skirt. Trinity stepped next to her. She had a black short skirt with a pale pink top. "Don't stand next to me." Jihan said.  
  
"And why not." Trinity asked.  
  
"Because with those heels you make me look even shorter. I don't even no why you wear them you are already tall as it is." Jihan said.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry that my tallness upsets you that badly. Maybe you should wear these and maybe... just maybe you'll actually get up to my navel." Trinity said and smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Oh ha-ha! I'm not that short." Jihan said and then said something in German.  
  
"Oh don't you start talking in German to me. I may not understand what you're saying but I know it's something bad." Trinity said.  
  
"Well that's obvious." Lizzy said. She was putting on her earrings. She had on dark blue jeans and a beige top.  
  
"Jihan." Pippin called from the doorway. They turned to see him in a checkered blue and white shirt. But he had buttoned it wrong. "Help." He said. Jihan sighed. She walked over to him. Trinity walked past him. Then she collided into Legolas.  
  
"S.sorry." She said and looked up into his eyes. She stared at him dumb founded. Then without thinking she said: "wow.you look really cute." After she realized what she had said she cursed herself mentally.  
  
He ran his fingers through his now short black hair. He had an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"I feel uncomfortable in this attire." He said and motioned to the black shoes, jeans and black shirt he was wearing.  
  
"I think you look great." She said and smiled at him. He smiled back. She ran her hand through her long, light blonde hair. A nervous habit she had.  
  
"You do to." He said. She started to blush.  
  
"Ok can you really not hold up the hallway? People are trying to get by." Marley said pushing past them.  
  
Her black knee high boots sounding in the hall. She had a red skirt on with a black blouse. Her brunette hair now in ringlets around her face. She walked into the kitchen. Frodo and Sam where in there. Frodo had on a pair of black pants and a dark blue silk shirt. Sam had black pants also with a green shirt on.  
  
"Hey guys. Looking good." She said.  
  
"Marley. Have you seen my perfume?" Lizzy asked. Sam looked at her and stared. She blushed.  
  
"Oh you mean the one in that round glass bottle?" Marley asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzy said.  
  
"It was about halfway full?" she continued.  
  
"Uh huh." Lizzy said and nodded.  
  
"Nope. Haven't seen it." Marley said and walked out.  
  
Lizzy sighed.  
  
"I.I think you smell good already!" Sam said and tried to compliment her. Frodo held back a snicker. Lizzy looked at him.  
  
"Um..thank you." She said confused.  
  
About 15 minutes later everyone was gathered by the doorway. "All right is everyone ready?" Jo asked.  
  
"Oh wait." Aragorn said. Then he and Legolas walked over to the couch. And then came back with their weapons. Jo stared at them.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't go out with those." Jo exclaimed. "Put those back." She said and reached to grab Aragorn's sword.  
  
"No." Aragorn said and pulled back.  
  
"Yes!" Jo said and reached for it again.  
  
"No you wont have it." He said.  
  
"Yes I will!" she said.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Look! Guys! You'll see your weapons when you get back. It's just that. You might get in trouble for carrying those around." Lizzy said trying to calm things down. Aragorn and Legolas looked at her uneasily. Then they sighed and put their weapons back.  
  
"Ok. Before they decide to bring along guns, I think we should go." Jo said. They nodded. They walked out. They waited for the elevator. As they waited Mrs. Bailey walked out into the hall in her bathrobe and hair in curlers.  
  
"Where are you all going." She demanded.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Jo said holding the elevator door open as everyone walked in.  
  
"Don't you use that language around me." She said.  
  
"I'll use whatever language around you, you nosy old bitch." She said then waved to her as the doors closed.  
  
"God I hate her." She said as they walked out of the building.  
  
It was chilly so everyone hugged themselves as they walked down the dark street. As they neared the club, a prostitute in a tight, hot pink short dress walked up to Legolas.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. Wanna quickie?" she asked and then her heavily made up face smirked. She had a cigarette in her hand and inhaled it. She blew out a smoke ring.  
  
"No thanks honey." Trinity said angrily and grabbed his arm. They walked away. There was a line at the club so they waited.  
  
"What did that woman mean by a, I think she said, quickie?" Legolas asked as they waited.  
  
"Oh....you would have enjoyed it." Marley cracked and made a gesture with her hand and mouth. Trinity smacked her across the head. 20 minutes passed and finally they were at the front of the line.  
  
"Jo! How ya doin'." A big man in a dark blue shirt asked. The neon lights above his head that read, the white room, shined on his bald head.  
  
"Hey Charlie. I'll be doing good if you could do me a favor." Jo said and then started to negotiate with him. He frowned and looked at the guys. Then he nodded.  
  
"All righ'. Go on in." he said and let them pass.  
  
"Thanks Char!" Jo said and they followed her inside.  
  
The music was pounding. They walked down a hallway where some couples were busy making out. Then they finally made it to the main room. It was huge. The name of the club fit. The whole place was white and bubbles where everywhere. There was a huge bar on one side and a lot of people were dancing on the floor. There were people looking down at the people dancing on the floor at the top of the balcony overhead. There were bright lights chasing each other around the whole place. The song "they're not going to get us", by t.A.T.u was blaring everywhere.  
  
"Wow!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Merry said.  
  
"Come on! Let's dance!" Jihan said and grabbed Pippin's hand she dragged him on the dance floor.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink. Come on." Lizzy said and led Sam to the bar.  
  
"Hey sword man. Come dance with me." Jo said to Aragorn.  
  
"Are you ordering me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am." She said and grabbed him. They walked onto the dance floor. Lauren and Marley led Frodo and Merry onto the dance floor as well. Trinity looked at Legolas.  
  
"Do you want to do dance?" she asked.  
  
"I.I don't know how to do dance o this music." He said.  
  
"Oh. well I'll teach you." she said.  
  
"I.don't know." He said sounding unsure.  
  
"Oh come on!" she said and dragged him over to the dance floor.  
  
"What do you wanna drink." The bartender asked.  
  
"Oh um.I think I'll have an ale." Sam said.  
  
The bartender looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"An ale?" he repeated making sure he heard right.  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Uh. he's just kidding. Um we'll both have a 7 death." Lizzy said. The bartender nodded.  
  
"A 7 death. I don't want anything to make me die." Sam said.  
  
"Oh. It's just a name. It won't make you really die. It's just basically 7 hardcore liquors mixed up." Lizzy said. "It's pretty strong."  
  
"How strong?" he asked.  
  
"A little above normal. I remember the first time I had it. Jo said by the 5th one the guys will be all over you. Well that didn't happen." Lizzy said.  
  
"Why not. You're pretty enough to get any guy without an alcoholic beverage." Sam said sweetly.  
  
She blushed. "Well if you haven't noticed. I'm kind of on the chubby side." Lizzy said and looked down at her body. He raised her chin up.  
  
"You look beautiful." He said.  
  
"Here ya go!" the bartender said and handed them they're drinks.  
  
"Bottoms up." Lizzy said and toasted him.  
  
Jihan and Marley were dancing a little racy with Pippin and Merry.  
  
"Careful girls." Jo said as she danced by with Aragorn.  
  
"I have never danced this way before." Frodo yelled over the loud music.  
  
"Well are you enjoying it?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Very much." He said.  
  
Her little freckled upturned nose crinkled up as she smiled.  
  
Trinity started to chuckle as Legolas tried to move his hips to the music. They were on the other side of the club. Where it was less crowded.  
  
"Hold on! Hold on!" Trinity said. "Look listen to the music. Let it move you. Don't move to it." She said. He nodded. Then they picked up a slow pace. "Yeah your getting the hang of it." She draped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
It was 15 past 12 and they all decided to head home since they had work tomorrow. Lizzy was swaying on the bar stool and she was cracking up. Sam was to.  
  
"The..pink..bunny!" she shrieked and burst out laughing. He put his head down on the bar as he laughed. She put her hand on his shoulder to keep balance. Jo and the others headed over to them.  
  
"All right. Let's go." Jo said.  
  
"No! I want to stay here!" Lizzy said like a 5 year old girl.  
  
"Look we have to go." Jo said grabbing her arm.  
  
"But I want to see the bunny." She said.  
  
"The pink bunny." Sam corrected. Lizzy nodded fervently then let her head drop onto Jo's shoulder.  
  
"All right you've had too much to drink." Jo said and struggled to get her off the bar stool. Aragorn helped her. They walked out.  
  
"Bye Mr. Clean!" Lizzy said and waved at Charlie. Then she stumbled onto the street. "Oh look at the pretty lights." She said and pointed at headlights of an oncoming truck.  
  
"Yeah they're pretty until they hit you." Jo said and quickly grabbed her.  
  
"You know! You all should try 7 death it'll really snap you out of anything." Sam said and then snapped his fingers. When he did that he twirled and almost fell over. Aragorn caught him. As they walked to their apartment they passed by the same prostitute with the tight pink dress on.  
  
"You're a disgrace to all the pink bunnies of the world!" Lizzy shrieked.  
  
"All right lets go." Jo said and they walked into the building.  
AN: hey guys. So that's chapter 4. Wow 4 hours typing it! Well I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if you haven't bought t.A.T.u's album I highly recommend it. Sorry I don't really know a whole lot about drinks and I honestly don't know if that's a real drink. Ok so everyone R/R! chapter 5 should be up soon. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey don't own it! Nothing, zip, zero, zilch, nada  
AN: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Well here's the next chapter!  
  
************ Chapter 5: "Hangovers and Merry and Pippin hugging each other while sleeping?!!!"  
  
************  
  
"Oh god! Someone please help me with her!" Jo said struggling to put Lizzy onto her bed. Aragorn lifted the knocked out Lizzy onto her bed.  
  
"Man that's some bump on her head." Marty commented examining it.  
  
"Yeah. Well she'll be feeling it in the morning." Lauren said.  
  
"It was pretty funny though how she got it!" Jihan said.  
  
*20 minutes before*  
  
"Oh my shoe laces! That's a lamp!" Lizzy exclaimed as Jo struggled to get her on the couch.  
  
"Will you look at that?!" Jo said. Then Lizzy fell back onto the couch.  
  
Then Sam sat down next to her. He immediately fell asleep.  
  
"I'm thirsty!" Lizzy said.  
  
"Are you serious? You just drank 6, 7 deaths!" Marty exclaimed.  
  
"Yea but now I want something else to drink!" Lizzy whined.  
  
"All right what do you want?" Jo asked.  
  
"Milk shake!" Lizzy said.  
  
"A milk shake." Jo repeated.  
  
"Uh huh!" Lizzy said.  
  
"All right! Trinity make her one." Jo said.  
  
"What! Why me!" Trinity demanded.  
  
"Because you make the best ones!" Jo said.  
  
"Fine!" Trinity said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Then Lizzy started to take off her shoes. She tossed one aside. It hit Pippin on the head.  
  
"Ouch! Hey!" he said angrily.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" she said. Then she tossed another shoe aside and it hit Sam. He snorted and then woke up. "Wha.what?" he said sleepily.  
  
They heard a blender going off in the kitchen. Sam screamed. He fell off the couch. That made Lizzy start to crack up.  
  
"Ok. Let's get him to bed." Jo said. She looked at Aragorn.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Well you don't expect me to be able to pick him up do you?" she said.  
  
He groaned. He walked over to him and grabbed both of Sam's arms. He started to drag him. Then he stopped.  
  
"Wait. Isn't he sleeping here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Oh right. Well I don't think that a guy who's drunk should sleep on in a sleeping bag, to much of a mess to clean up in the morning. It won't turn out pretty. So well..who's bed can he use." Jo said and looked at the girls.  
  
"Uh Uh! Not mine! I just got those comforters." Marty said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Nope! Sorry I can't stand to sleep on one of those things." Jihan said.  
  
"I would, but I think the hard floor would hurt my back." Lauren said.  
  
"He could sleep in my bed with me!" Lizzy volunteered and started to giggle.  
  
"Oh no! Last thing I need is two dunks having sex in the next room to me." Jo said.  
  
Then Trinity came in with a strawberry milk shake. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "And why is he on the floor?" She looked down at the again, sleeping Sam.  
  
"Well. we were all talking Trinity. And well I figured that a drunken guy like him isn't in the position to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor tonight." Jo explained.  
  
"He seems pretty happy on the floor to me." Trinity said still looking at him.  
  
"Yes but would you like to clean up the mess he leaves in the sleeping bag tomorrow morning?" she asked.  
  
"No." Trinity said.  
  
"Exactly so well I was wondering if he can sleep on your bed for tonight." Jo said.  
  
"What! My bed! Why not your bed!" Trinity demanded.  
  
"Because I don't trust him." Jo said and pointed to Pippin, who without anybody noticing so far was looking under Lizzy's skirt. She was standing right in front of him. he quickly stopped. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Trinity sighed. "Fine! Here's your Milkshake." Trinity said and handed Lizzy the drink.  
  
Lizzy took it happily. She started to gulp it down. The girls started to go to their rooms. Trinity went to change in her pajamas to come sleep in the living room. Lizzy burped loudly. She walked into the kitchen. She put her drink in the sink. Then she noticed the radio that was on top of the table. She put it on. Music blared out of it.  
  
"Wahoo!" she yelled and started to dance. She got on top of the table and started to do a ridiculous dance. Everyone rushed in.  
  
"Lizzy get down!" Jo demanded.  
  
"No I'm having fun!" Lizzy said and continued to dance. Then she slipped and fell and hit her head against the table. It knocked her out.  
  
"Ooh! That had to hurt." Marty said.  
  
*Present*  
  
"That's what she gets for acting like a fool." Jo said. "Ok everyone lets go to bed."  
  
Everyone except Jihan left the room considering that she shared it with Lizzy.  
  
Trinity followed the guys to the living room. She had changed into a pair of sofees, (a type of shorts with small slits up the side. They're very comfortable.) and a tank top. She slid into Sam's sleeping bag.  
  
"Milady. If you wish I can sleep in there and you can sleep on this bed." Legolas said. She smiled.  
  
"No it's ok." She said. He nodded.  
  
Ten minutes passed and mostly everyone had drifted off to sleep. Trinity was almost asleep when she sensed Pippin about to do something.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She said, as Pippin pretended to be asleep and tried to wrap his arm around her. He let out a disappointed groan.  
  
**********************  
  
It was 3 in the morning and Trinity couldn't sleep. Pippin kept trying to wrap his arms around her in the middle of the night. She felt uncomfortable. She sat up and put her head in her hands. Then a voice made her jump:  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked to see Legolas. His short hair was messy.  
  
"I can't sleep because of him." she said and pointed to Pippin who was once again trying to wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Ok. Hold on." he said and then turned to his left side.  
  
"Get up." He said. She obeyed. Then he set down Merry on the sleeping bag. He groaned but then went back to sleep. Then Legolas scooted over so Trinity could get in. She hesitated but then climbed in. He pulled the covers over them. She thought she would feel uncomfortable being in the same bed with him, but she actually felt safe and warm.  
  
She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
**************************  
  
Jo yawned and she walked out of her room. She walked down the hallway and into the living room. She looked over at the couch and found Legolas with his arms around Trinity. She smiled. 'How cute' she thought. Then she looked down at the floor and then put on a disgusted face. 'That's not cute' she thought as she saw pippin hugging Merry. Neither of them seemed to notice.  
  
She walked into the kitchen. She started to make herself coffee. When she turned around to get sugar she bumped into Aragorn. She screamed.  
  
"You know you could be more louder!" she said clutching her chest as her breathing became normal.  
  
"Sorry Milady." He apologized.  
  
"Ugh! Please don't call me that. I feel like an old woman when you say that." She said.  
  
"Maybe that's because you are!" Marty said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not old!" Jo said and tossed a dish towel at her.  
  
"Yeah. 30's not old." Marty said and grabbed some cereal.  
  
"You're 30 and not yet married!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Hey I haven't met Mr. Right yet ok." Jo said.  
  
"Mr. who?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Never mind." Jo said.  
  
"Well you did meet Mr. So-So." Marty said.  
  
"Oh god! Marty don't go there." Jo said and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You see she was in this relationship with this guy named Chuck right. They were together for 5 years! And then he dumped for some super model chick." Marty said. "She never really quite got over him."  
  
Jo groaned. "Thank you! Thank you so much." She said sarcastically.  
  
Then Trinity walked in. She yawned.  
  
"Good Morning." She said and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah but I bet it was an even greater night for you." Jo commented and smirked.  
  
"Oh god! Nothing went on! Pippin kept trying to hug me so Legolas switched me and Merry." Trinity explained.  
  
"Yes I figured that out. But what I haven't figured out is, why you didn't let Pippin hold you but you let Legolas do it." Jo said.  
  
"You know.." Trinity said and the stopped herself because the words out of her mouth wouldn't be pretty. "How would you like Pippin holding on to you the whole night!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind." Jihan said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"We all know you wouldn't." Marty said.  
  
Then Lauren came in.  
  
"Looks like Lizzy's going to be late for work..again." Marty said.  
  
The girls started to head to their rooms to get dressed for work. Jihan walked into her room. Lizzy was still fast asleep.  
  
She got dressed. Then she put on the blow dryer and started to blow dry her hair. Lizzy jumped and fell out of bed.  
  
"What the hell." she said and then looked at the time. "Holy shit!" she yelled and quickly got up. "I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Yeah. I was going to wake you but you looked so cute hugging your pillow." Jihan called over the noise of the blow dryer.  
  
"Ugh!" Lizzy groaned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Well good morning sunshine!" Marty said fake happily and smiled at Lizzy.  
  
"OMG! What is that on my forehead?" Lizzy exclaimed as she noticed the bump on her forehead. "What the hell did you guys do to me?!"  
  
"Oh well you wouldn't shut up so we hit you over the head with Jo's baseball bat. We were aiming to kill you but didn't succeed." Marty said putting on her eyeliner.  
  
"Not really, Marty. I think the question is Lizzy, what you did to yourself." Lauren said entering the bathroom. "Are you done with that?" Lauren asked holding up Marty's dark red lipstick. Marty nodded.  
  
"Ugh! Now I have a headache." Lizzy said clutching her head.  
  
"Hangover's are bad, I know." Marty said. Then Trinity walked in. she was the first one to leave so she was all ready. She had black boots, dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt on.  
  
"You're leaving?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Yup. I'll be home at 5." Trinity said. She walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later they heard the door close.  
  
"I'm going to take some aspirin and then I'm going to get dressed." Lizzy groaned.  
  
She walked into the living room. She went into the kitchen and took two aspirins. Then she heard yells from the living room. She walked in and saw Merry and Pippin both on their feet and staring at each other.  
  
"Can you two not scream so much? I have a head ache." Lizzy said.  
  
"Sorry." Pippin said.  
  
"What happened?" Jo asked walking into the living room.  
  
"I just woke up and found his arms around me." Merry said and pointed at Pippin. Then Jo started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny!" Merry said and started to get angry.  
  
"Well I thought you were Trinity!" Pippin protested.  
  
"Trinity left." Jo said.  
  
"She left! Then Merry why were you sleeping in her place?!" Pippin asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't know1 I just woke up there!" Merry said.  
  
"I put you there." a hoarse voice said getting up from the bed. They turned to see Legolas sitting up.  
  
"Why!?" Merry demanded.  
  
"Because Trinity did not feel comfortable with your arms around her so I switched you two." Legolas said.  
  
"What is all this commotion?" Jihan asked walking into the living room. She was fully made up and was about to leave.  
  
"Nothing. You can leave." Jo said.  
  
"Wait what about the guys?" Jihan asked.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't trust them alone in the apartment." Jo said.  
  
"Well, Lizzy's puking in the bathroom so I really don't think she's going to go to work today." Lauren said walking into the living room.  
  
"All right then. Lizzy will watch the guys." Jo said. Lizzy came out looking pale.  
  
"I'm not going to work today." She announced.  
  
"Yeah we figured that out." Marty said. "Next time be louder."  
  
"Hey Liz. Watch the guys today. Please." Jo said.  
  
"Yea.yeah." She said. Then she got sick again and rushed to the bathroom. Then they heard a door open. Sam stumbled out into the living room.  
  
"I don't feel good." He said.  
  
"Hold on." Jo said and walked into the kitchen. She took out some aspirin and got him some water.  
  
"Here." She said and handed him the two pills and the water. Sam took it. Then he drank the water and started to chew on the pills. He put a disgusted face on.  
  
"No! you drink the pills with the water!" Jo said.  
  
"Well Jo we're leaving." Jihan said. And Lauren, Marty and herself left.  
  
Jo went back and got him some more water and two more pills.  
  
"Now. Put these in your mouth. Then take a sip of water and swallow them." Jo instructed. He did as he was told.  
  
"All right. Good." Jo said. Then she got her purse. Lizzy walked back into the room. "Ok. I'm leaving now. So please don't destroy my apartment! And oh Lizzy don't invite anymore men over! Please." Jo said. Lizzy nodded and Jo left.  
AN: All right there's chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! I wanna thank crazycoolchica11 and dancingfae for reviewing! It meant a lot to me! Especially to dancingfae, which this was her 2nd review! So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon if I don't have too much homework! All right luv ya alls!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own a single thing except for the girls.  
AN: hey ya'll here's chapter 6! Thank you for those of you who reviewed I'll give you credit at the bottom. =) R/R  
************************  
  
Chapter 6: "The truth about the guys and a close call"  
  
************************  
  
"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" the TV chanted. The guys were all sitting on the couch, watching the Jerry Springer show. Lizzy walked in carrying a basket of laundry. She turned toward the TV. A big fat man walked on stage in a bra and panties and started to yell at his girlfriend saying that he wanted to express himself the way he wanted to.  
  
"Oh God. You guys are watching that trash?" Lizzy asked setting down the basket and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"That is a very ugly woman!" Pippin said.  
  
"Oh that's no woman!" Lizzy said.  
  
Then the phone rang in the kitchen. All the guys jumped and started to scream.  
  
"Shut up! It's just the phone!" Lizzy yelled and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"How's it going?" Jo asked on the other end.  
  
"Well they just all had a heart attack when they heard the phone ring. But other than that everything is doing all right." Lizzy said and leaned against the counter.  
  
Jo laughed. "How's Sam doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. He's curled up in a ball on Trish's bed. I don't think alcohol mixes well with him." Lizzy said. "But he looks so cute and helpless."  
  
"Yeah but just make sure he goes in the bathroom to vomit because you know Trinity would have a fit if he did it on her bed." Jo said.  
  
"I know. I know. So what time are you coming home today?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Around 5. Unless the bimbo doesn't show up then I'll have to work her shift. I'm telling you if she doesn't show up I'm going to stick my foot so far up her. what. all right be right there Benny. Hey Liz, I got to go. I'll see you later. Ok. Bye." Jo said.  
  
"All right. Bye." Lizzy said and hung up. She walked back into the living room. The guys were all looking at the laundry basket. Pippin was holding up a pink lacy bra.  
  
"What are you doing with that?! Put that down!" Lizzy said and snatched it away from him. She put it back in the basket. "Now. I'm going to be in the laundry mat down stairs so please try not to touch anything until I come back." Lizzy said and hoisted the basket onto her hip and walked out the door.  
  
***************************  
  
"Come on Eileen, oh I swear.swear. what's the rest of the words?" Marley asked. It was later that day and everyone was home. Marley was sitting on the couch and had her feet dangling over the couch arm.  
  
"Who cares?" Trinity asked looking through a vogue magazine.  
  
Then there was a scream from the bathroom. Everyone rushed in. Jihan was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. She held a strand of her dark red hair in her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Marley asked.  
  
"I think I have a white hair!" Jihan said looking at it closely.  
  
"Oh god!" Trinity said and threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Hey don't feel bad. Jo probably has a million of them!" Marley cracked and started to laugh. She immediately stopped when she saw Jo behind her.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Jo said giving her a hard look.  
  
"It was in the moment." Marley said. Everyone walked out.  
  
"What's that smell?" Pippin asked.  
  
"The rice!" Lizzy exclaimed. She ran to the kitchen.  
  
Trinity settled down on the couch next to Pippin. He grinned at this and tried to snake his hand around her shoulders. She quickly took it off. He groaned. They were all watching the news.  
  
"God! I can't believe how fake these newscasters are!" Marley said.  
  
"Tell me about it. Look how calm they are when a breaking story comes into the news studio." Lauren said.  
  
"Yeah. Look at this woman Caitlin Hutchinson." Marley said. Then imitated her: "Well ladies and gentlemen, I am being robbed right now so I would like to take it over to Michael Gibson for sports. Are the knicks going to win this season, Michael?" Marley said then did a fake laugh.  
  
"Well it is part of their job to be calm." Trinity said studying a page in the magazine.  
  
"Yeah but I mean come on, their not human! Hell if I was one of them and I had to do a breaking news story about some police chase I'd be jumping up and down saying go faster you idiots! Go faster!" Marley said. The others laughed.  
  
"Dinners ready." Lizzy called. Everyone rushed to the kitchen to get their food. Once everyone was seated at the table they started to eat. Well for Pippin and Merry they weren't really eating, they were just swallowing vast majority of foods whole.  
  
"So. How have you guys been liking it so far here?" Jo asked taking a bite of her chicken.  
  
"It's very..different." Aragorn said.  
  
"I like it!" Pippin said.  
  
"The only reason you like it is because you get to live in a home full of women." Merry said.  
  
"I'm not denying it." Pippin said.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute here. Live? No.no..no. you guys are not LIVING here. You're just staying here temporarily. Till we find you a home." Jo said.  
  
"Oh we have homes." Frodo said.  
  
"Oh yes. In the shire." Sam said.  
  
"In the what?" Lauren asked.  
  
"OHHH! Is that a part in.what was it called again.eh.Middle earth?" Jihan asked.  
  
"Yes. There are many villages and kingdoms in Middle earth." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes. While the hobbits come from the shire." Legolas explained.  
  
"The who?" Marley asked.  
  
"Hobbits. They're like little people." Pippin said.  
  
"Wait who are hobbits?" Jihan asked. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin all raised their hands.  
  
"You all don't look like little people." Lauren said.  
  
"Well that's the strange thing. For some reason when we got transported here, we somehow grew to the normal size of men." Sam said.  
  
"You don't here me complaining." Marley said.  
  
"Oh. So what are you two then if your not hobbits?" Jo asked Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"Well I'm a ranger." Aragorn said.  
  
"You mean a park ranger?" Jihan asked. Marley shook her head.  
  
"Just shut up, Jihan." She said.  
  
"No. A ranger. I'm a human." Aragorn explained.  
  
"And I am an elf." Legolas said.  
  
Jihan gasped. "You're an elve?" she asked.  
  
"Elf." Marley corrected.  
  
"That's what I said. Elve." Jihan said. (AN: Remember, Jihan's German so she has an accent so when she says some words it sounds like she's mispronouncing them.)  
  
"Whatever." Marley said.  
  
"Wow. I always thought that your pointy ear was some birth defect or something. I never thought it was because you were an elve." Jihan said.  
  
"Yes. But he's not just your ordinary elf. He's a prince." Pippin said.  
  
"Yes. Prince of Mirkwood. That's a city full of elves." Merry said.  
  
"Wow. And a prince to!" Jihan exclaimed.  
  
"Well it's great knowing what type of species or whatever you are. But how did you exactly get here." Jo asked.  
  
"Well we don't exactly know." Aragorn said.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, we were all on our way to take the one ring to Mordor." Aragorn explained.  
  
"Wait ALL of you went to take ONE ring to Mordor?" Marley asked.  
  
"Well this is not an ordinary ring. This is an evil ring." Sam said.  
  
"Oh. Of course an EVIL ring." Marley said.  
  
"While we were walking down a path, a portal appeared and all of us fell in." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well not all of us." Pippin said.  
  
"Yes. Two of us were left behind." Frodo said gloomily.  
  
"We are the fellowship no more." Legolas said.  
  
"So who were these other two people a wizard and what a dwarf!" Marley said then started to laugh.  
  
"Yes, actually." Legolas said. Marley stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"What did they die?" Jihan asked.  
  
"No. They did not fall into the portal. We do not know how to get back." Legolas said.  
  
"How sad." Jihan said.  
  
"Wait. Where did this portal appear?" Jo asked.  
  
"In an alley. That's where I first met them." Lizzy said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Lizzy sat there. Her knees were locked together and she couldn't move. The six men looked at her. She started to scream. It's the only thing that made sense to her at the moment.  
  
Then one of the men stepped forward. "Milady, please stop screaming." He said. His greasy black hair was over his face.  
  
Lizzy ignored him and still continued to scream.  
  
"Do not be alarmed. We mean no harm." Legolas said. (AN: Hey that rhymed! Don't be alarmed we mean no harm! Don't be alarmed we mean no harm! *impatient reader clearing throat.* oops sorry! Back to the story.)  
  
Lizzy stopped screaming. Then when she noticed the bow and arrow and sword Legolas and Aragorn had she started screaming again. "Please don't kill me!" she said and shielded herself.  
  
"We are not going to hurt you, milady. We are just very curious at how we got to this very strange looking place. Do you know where we are?" The man with the black hair asked.  
  
"Uh..New..New York City." Lizzy stuttered.  
  
"Where? I never heard of this place." he said.  
  
"Well if I'm correct I think we got transported here by some strange force field." A man with very long blonde hair said.  
  
"Hmm. What are we to do?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Lizzy got up slowly. She dusted off her jean skirt. "You.guys aren't from around here are you?" Lizzy asked. They shook their heads no.  
  
"Well what are your names?" Lizzy asked. They introduced themselves.  
  
"Where did you guys come from?" she asked.  
  
"Middle earth." Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh well I don't know where that is." Lizzy said.  
  
"Maybe your friend, who was with you a few moments ago, knows where it is." Pippin said.  
  
"Oh. He was no friend. Believe me. Look. Maybe I can help you all. Um.why don't you come with me to my place and we can discuss this further." Lizzy said. They all nodded. She led them down the alleyway and turned the corner.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"So you met them in an alleyway." Jo said. Lizzy nodded. "I felt bad for them." Lizzy said.  
  
"Do you know how many homeless people I felt bad for? But you don't see me bringing them home." Jo said.  
  
"Well they did kind of save her from that rapist guy." Lauren said.  
  
Jo sighed. "Do any of you have the slightest idea of how this portal appeared?" she asked.  
  
"It might have been Saruman." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes. It probably was him. He does not like us very much." Legolas said.  
  
"Well. I guess maybe, the only way to get these guys back home. Is to visit this alleyway. But not today. I'm too tired." Jo said and stretched.  
  
"Yeah." Trinity said and got up. She started to take everyone's dishes to the kitchen.  
  
They all sat down by the TV. Trinity didn't really feel like watching TV so she walked out onto the balcony. The whole city was lit up with bright lights. Little cars drove around on the streets. She sat down on the picnic table they had out there.  
  
She didn't here Legolas join her outside.  
  
"It is beautiful." He said. Trinity jumped.  
  
"Well, you just love scaring me don't you." she said.  
  
"Sorry. I just decided to come out here and see what you were doing." He said and sat down next to her.  
  
"Well sometimes I like to come out here and look out at the city. It soothes me. Especially after a hard days work." She said.  
  
"It reminds me of the Elvin city of Lothlorien. The city of lights." He said.  
  
"It must be beautiful there." she said.  
  
"It is. But not as beautiful as Mirkwood. My home city is very much beautiful." He said.  
  
"You miss it don't you." she said.  
  
He nodded. "Do you.have anyone.special there?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh. You mean a life partner? No. Not yet. But I am looking." He said.  
  
She nodded. "Same here." She said. She looked out at the city again. "It's amazing out here." She said.  
  
"Not as amazing as you." he said. She looked at him. Then blushed.  
  
"You know. I don't even recognize you anymore. Without your blonde hair and old clothes. It's like you're a different person." She said. Then she reached out and ran her fingers through his black short hair affectionately. He took hold of her hand and rubbed it gently across his cheek.  
  
"You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met." He said. She blushed again. He ran his fingers through her soft, blonde hair. "Your hair is as soft as silk." He said. She sighed as he ran his hand across her cheek.  
  
"Oh dear." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I know where this is headed." She said.  
  
"Do you?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"You see I'll look at you and you'll look at me and then you'll bring my head in and we'll kiss." She said.  
  
"Really." He said. She nodded. He put his hand behind her head and slowly brought her head in. Their faces were inches apart until..  
  
"Hey Trinity! Legolas! Come here. You gotta see this guy on TV. He's hilarious!" Marley said opening the sliding glass door. They quickly straightened up.  
  
"Ok." Trinity said she quickly got up and walked inside. Legolas sighed and followed.  
AN: Hey ya'll. There's chapter 6. Sorry I took so long with it. I just couldn't figure out what to write, until Andray reviewed and said she wanted to know what had happened in the alley so I came up with the idea for this chapter. Thank you Andray! Also thank you to Dara Maeko. I'm very glad to know that you enjoyed my story. And of course thank you to Danceingfae. I'm very glad that you reviewed again and that your enjoying my story! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! And your right, Pippin is kind of a perv in this story but hey it works! = ). Ok so hopefully chapter 7 will be up soon. And don't forget to R/R. thank you to all my reviewers again! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the story except for the girls and Jared.  
  
AN: hey! Here's chapter 7. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long I just couldn't figure out what to write about. Everyone who reviewed I'll give you credit at the bottom. = )  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 7: "Staying with Jared"  
  
**************  
  
Jo yawned and got out of bed. She walked into the living room. Everyone was asleep. She walked into the kitchen. She quickly turned around to make sure Aragorn wasn't behind her to scare her. She sighed, relieved when she saw that he wasn't. She turned around and collided into him. She screamed.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that!" she demanded clutching her chest.  
  
"Sorry. Next time I'll tell you when I'm behind you." he said.  
  
"Yes. please!" Jo said.  
  
Marley came into the kitchen. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"Good morning." She said. Jo started to make some coffee.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Jo said.  
  
"Say Jo. Who's going to be staying with the guys today?" Marley asked.  
  
"Oh no! I totally forgot about that!" Jo said. She smacked herself on the head.  
  
"We can stay by ourselves!" Pippin said entering the kitchen. He has on flannel boxers and a white shirt. His hair was messy.  
  
"Oh no! No!" Jo said shaking her finger at him.  
  
"Well where can they go then?" Marley asked.  
  
"Who's going where?" Lauren asked walking into the kitchen with Trinity.  
  
"We're trying to figure out where the guys are going to go today." Marley said.  
  
They all started to think then Marley snapped her fingers.  
  
"Jared!" she said.  
  
"Jared!?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Jared." Marley said.  
  
"My brother!" Trinity said uneasily.  
  
"Yeah!" Marley said.  
  
"I don't think so." Trinity said.  
  
"Why not?!" Marley asked.  
  
"Because your expecting my brother to take care of six guys when he could barely take care of himself!" Trinity said.  
  
"Hey. He's the only thing we got." Jo said.  
  
Trinity sighed. "Fine. But I don't know what he'll say." She said.  
  
***************  
  
"I hate going to his apartment!" Jihan said as they all walked down the hall of Jared's apartment building.  
  
"Why?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Because he always tried to hit on me!" she said.  
  
They stopped in front of a door that had the number 69.  
  
"Of course he would choose that apartment number." Trinity said and rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door. There was a clatter and aloud noise inside.  
  
"Shit!" they heard someone yell inside. Then they heard some locks unlatching. The door opened.  
  
"What are you doing here!" he asked staring at Trinity. Then he noticed Jihan. "Oh hey Jihan." He said and grinned. He had on dark blue boxers on. His brown hair was messy. She put a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Jared. Not now." Trinity said and pushed past him through the door.  
  
"Hey!" he protested. Then he noticed the guys. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's what I came here for." Trinity said picking up a dirty sock and tossed it disgustedly across the room.  
  
"We want to know if you can watch these guys for us today." Jihan said.  
  
"What! What do you mean watch these guys? You mean baby sit?" Jared asked.  
  
"Yeah." Trinity said and slapped Pippin's hand as he reached for the remote control.  
  
"Wait. I think they look old enough to take care of themselves." Jared said eyeing them.  
  
"Look. It's a long story. I'll explain soon enough but we really got to get to work." Trinity said.  
  
"What if I don't agree?" he asked cockily.  
  
"I'll get Jo on your ass." She said. Jared hid behind the couch.  
  
"She's here?!" he asked nervously.  
  
"No it's just me and Jihan. Look please do this for me, please!" Trinity begged putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jared sighed. "All right." He said.  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Trinity said happily then started to lean in to kiss him on the cheek. Then she noticed the dirty apartment and changed her mind.  
  
"Thank you, Jared." Jihan said and smiled.  
  
"Heh. Maybe you can reward me by giving me a little sugar Jihan. You know Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi." He said grinned. (AN: it took me forever to find a website that had the lyrics to that song. Because I couldn't spell it. oh and if you haven't figured it out yet its lady marmalade.)  
  
"First off that's French. I'm German. Second not in you wildest dreams." Jihan said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be checking up on you every few hours to see how things are going." Trinity said.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." He said and eyed the guys suspiciously.  
  
***********************  
  
"And this, guys, is the 2003 playmate of the year." Jared said turning the page of the playboy magazine. The guys' eyes widened.  
  
"She.she does not have any clothes on!" Sam said astonished.  
  
"Of course not this is playboy!" Jared said.  
  
"Are there anymore images of naked women?" Pippin asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course! You know I like to imagine that the women in this magazine are women that I like. Like Jihan." He said dreamily.  
  
"Marley." Merry said and looked like he was thinking of her.  
  
"I think it is very wrong to think of the women with whom we are staying with as naked." Sam said.  
  
"Oh come on. Tell me you wouldn't want to imagine Lizzy lying on your bed without any clothes on." Merry said.  
  
Sam blushed. "I...I don't imagine her in any such way." He said.  
  
"Leave him alone. He actually has respect to not think of women in that way." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh who is this Mr. Boy scout?" Jared asked.  
  
"I assure you I am no boy." Legolas said and his jaw stiffened.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jared got up and opened it. It was Jo.  
  
"Ahhh!" Jared yelled and ran.  
  
"You idiot I'm not here to hurt you." Jo called.  
  
"Right. I knew that." Jared said and walked out of his hiding place trying to act cool.  
  
"I'm just here to check on you guys during my lunch break." Jo said. She walked over to the couch. "So what have you guys been doing?"  
  
"Oh you know hanging out, watching TV." Jared said.  
  
"Looking at Playboy magazines." Jo said picking up the magazine from behind the pillow.  
  
"Yea. well you know. I'm a guy." Jared said.  
  
Then Aragorn noticed Pippin and Merry looking from the naked picture of a girl from the magazine to Jo. They tilted their heads to the side and smiled at Jo. She didn't notice though. Aragorn felt himself get angry. He smacked them across the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Merry said.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Pippin demanded.  
  
"Don't even think about." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well. I should be out by 5 so I'll pick them up then." Jo said and headed for the door.  
  
"Yea.yeah." Jared said and walked her out.  
  
"God! She's so..scary." Jared said closing the door.  
  
"Why is she scary?" Frodo asked.  
  
"She hurts me sometimes." Jared said meekly.  
  
"Hurts you? What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Jared said.  
  
"Do.." Frodo began.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Jared repeated.  
  
"Well I'm sure Jo won't hurt Aragorn." Pippin said slyly.  
  
"Huh?" Jared asked.  
  
"Shut your mouths!" Aragorn said angrily.  
  
"Oh! I see you and Jo have something going on." Jared said and grinned.  
  
"Going on? I do not understand." Aragorn said.  
  
"Are you and Jo together?" Jared asked.  
  
"What! Oh no! Never!" Aragorn said. "Yeah I wouldn't blame you. Being in a relationship with Jo is like being in a relationship with..Trinity. Cant stand them both" Jared said.  
  
"Well Legolas can stand Trinity." Pippin said and winked at him.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot. Legolas slept with Trinity." Merry said.  
  
"You slept with my sister!" Jared said angrily.  
  
"Why yes, in the same bed." Legolas said.  
  
"You slept with my sister!" Jared said and stood up.  
  
"Well I was in the bed also." Aragorn said.  
  
"Wait you slept with both of them!" Jared said.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn said.  
  
"So I had to sleep with Frodo, Pippin and Sam." Merry said.  
  
"Ok. I think I need to lie down." Jared said.  
  
**************  
  
"Thank you Jared for watching the guys." Jo said. It was 5:15 and Jo was picking up the guys.  
  
"Yeah. So what is the relationship with you girls and the guys?" Jared asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Jo said.  
  
"Well sooner or later you're going to have to tell me." Jared called after her as she and the guys walked down the hall.  
  
"That's what you think." Jo called. Then he mumbled something. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." He said and immediately closed the door.  
  
"So did you enjoy yourselves today?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yes. Jared told us if we ever look at a naked woman to imagine her looking like the woman that we like." Pippin said.  
  
"That pervert!" Jo said. "But he started to act strangely when we said that Legolas had slept with Trinity." Merry said.  
  
Jo started to laugh. "Well.uh next time. Don't mention that to anyone." She said.  
  
AN: Hey there's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. Here are my thank you's. Thank you to of course the one and only dancingfae! And to answer your question the books do not exist in my story. And I would be scared to just to think of Gimli holding a lacy bra. LOL Thank you also to Meregrin who's the one that made me hurry up and think of a new chapter to write because if it wasn't for her I would probably still be sitting here trying to think of a idea for the chapter. And of course, thank you to Dara Maeko and Andray for thinking that my story was good and telling me to keep posting. = ) 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no one from lord of the rings. So don't sue! I only own the girls.  
  
AN: hey guys! I know..I know that the last chapter sucked but I'll make up for it in this chapter. Also I noticed in chapter 2 I accidentally called Marley, Marty. So in case I confused you guys I'm sorry! Her name is Marley. Not Marty ! Well that's about it. The credits are at the bottom! =) R/R  
  
************  
  
Chapter 8: "The start of new feelings"  
  
************  
  
"Ah! I love Saturdays!" Marley said spreading herself out on the couch.  
  
"Same here" Jihan said.  
  
"Ok why have you guys been looking at me weird since you came back from Jared's house!" Jo demanded as she caught Pippin and Merry looking at her thoughtfully again.  
  
"Uh..." Pippin said.  
  
"Nothing." Merry said.  
  
"If you brother said anything to them.." Jo said and walked over to the phone that was now ringing. "Hello."  
  
"Oh..hi Susie." Jo said and looked at the girls uneasily.  
  
"Susie! Oh god." Marley said.  
  
"Who's Susie?" Sam asked.  
  
"Jo's sister." Lizzy said.  
  
"Why are you all so mad to hear about her?" Frodo asked.  
  
"We're not mad it's just that..well Susie...whenever she calls she wants to come over." Lauren said.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Merry asked.  
  
"She usually stays for about a month. And let me tell you she's not the easiest person to live with." Marley said. "Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She has three kids." Jihan said.  
  
"Well.I don't think you can come visit this week Susie.No its not because I don't want you over..Susie! Look we have guests over! Yes we do! Ok you can visit for one day. Yes one day Susie! All right. Wait today! Susie..ok fine. Yeah whatever bye." Jo said then hung up the phone.  
  
"Susie's coming over?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Yeah. She put on this dramatic scene so I told her she could visit for one day." Jo said.  
  
"Oh great now we'll have three little brats running around destroying everything in sight." Marley said.  
  
"I know. But it's only for one day." Jo said.  
  
"I hope it is." Lauren said.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey Hey!" Susie exclaimed as Jo opened the door.  
  
"Hi Susie!" Jo said and hugged her younger sister.  
  
"Hi aunt Jo!" a little blonde girl said stepping out from behind Susie.  
  
"Hi Jaime!" Jo said and hugged her.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. The damn taxi cab driver didn't want to take my precious angels in the cab with me." Susie said walking in and putting her stuff down on the couch next to Lizzy.  
  
"Can't imagine why." Marley muttered. The others snickered.  
  
"Oh hello. Who are you?" Susie asked noticing Aragorn leaning against the wall.  
  
"Aragorn." He said gruffly.  
  
"Aragorn? That's a strange name. Is this your boyfriend Jo?" Susie asked.  
  
"What! No!" Jo said.  
  
"Oh really. Well I'm Susie." Susie said and extended her hand and smiled flirtatiously.  
  
Aragorn took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Oh! What a gentleman!" Susie giggled.  
  
Jo stiffened. She stared at Jo hard.  
  
"You have a funny nose." A little brunette boy said staring at Merry.  
  
"Kyle!" Susie said and turning toward him. "Oh! Well Jo how many boys do you have here!"  
  
"They're friends. They're staying here for awhile." Marley said standing in front of Merry so Susie could stop staring at him.  
  
"Oh well..helloo." Susie said and noticed Legolas.  
  
He looked around looking for help. "What's your name?" Susie asked.  
  
"Legolas." He said.  
  
"Well tall, dark and handsome." Susie said seductively.  
  
"Susie! Why don't you sit down. You look really tired." Trinity said and started to lead her to the couch.  
  
"I'm not tired." Susie said.  
  
"Oh yes you are." Trinity said and shoved her down on the couch.  
  
"Mom. I'm hungry." Another little brunette boy said.  
  
"Hey Jo. Do you have any food for Sean?" Susie asked.  
  
"UH.I think I might have some cans of spaghetti." Jo said and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Trinity. Your looking might good today." Kyle said and winked at her.  
  
"Kyle how old are you again?" Trinity asked.  
  
"12." He said.  
  
"Right. I'm 27. We have no chance together." Trinity said and walked away.  
  
"Ok we have ravioli and spaghetti and meatball. What do you want." Jo asked Sean.  
  
"UH.....Ravioli." Sean said. "What are you doing?" Jaime asked Jihan in the bathroom.  
  
"Putting on make up." Jihan said putting on powder.  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Because I want to look pretty." Jihan said.  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Because I just do." Jihan said.  
  
"Why do you have an accent?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Because I'm from Germany." Jihan said.  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Because I was born there and my parents are from there." Jihan said.  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Oh god." Jihan said.  
  
***That night***  
  
"Are you going with that Legolas guy?" Kyle asked Trinity as they all sat down to dinner.  
  
"No I am not." Trinity said.  
  
"So you're single?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Look Kyle there is no way that a 27 year old is going to go with a 12 year old so cut it out." She said.  
  
"So Aragorn, where are you from?" Susie asked eating her salad.  
  
"Uh.." Aragorn said.  
  
"He's from London." Jo said.  
  
"Oh really. I love men with accents." Susie said.  
  
"Susie.so how are things with Charlie?" Jo asked breaking in.  
  
"Oh him. Well not so good. I think the bastards cheating on me." Susie said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't car anymore. I'm going to kick him out and then move on to bigger and better things." Susie said and winked at Aragorn.  
  
Jo started to shake her leg quickly. A habit she had when she got mad.  
  
"Well it's getting pretty late. So maybe I think its time you should start to head home Susie." Jo said and started to clear away the dishes.  
  
"Oh well. I guess you are right. Well it was a wonderful time. I should come over again soon." Susie said gathering up her children.  
  
"Yeah. You should. How about same time next year." Marley said and opened the door for them.  
  
"Oh Marley your such a kidder!" Susie said and started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah. It's a gift." Marley said and smiled at her fakly.  
  
"Well bye everybody. Hope to see you soon." She said and then gave a wink to all the boys. They walked out. Marley slammed the door.  
  
"God I hate her!" she said.  
  
"I know!" Lauren said.  
  
"I think she was nice." Frodo said.  
  
"How bout you guys go sit down and watch TV?" Trinity suggested.  
  
The guys agreed and all sat down on the couch.  
  
The girls walked into the kitchen where Jo was.  
  
"God I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!" Jo said angrily and started to slap a dish towel against the counter.  
  
"I know! Did you guys see how she was hitting on Pippin?" Jihan asked.  
  
"Yeah well at least she didn't grab Pippin's ass like she did to Merry. I swear! I was about to pull her off and slam her against the wall!" Marley said.  
  
"I think that's a little to much." Lizzy said.  
  
"She kept licking her lips at Frodo. Oooohh! I wanted to cut her tongue off!" Lauren said.  
  
"At least she didn't flirt with the guys as badly as she did with Aragorn. I was sooo mad! You know she always stole every boyfriend I had!" Jo said.  
  
"I had a cousin who did that." Lauren said.  
  
"Wait. What does this all mean?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"What does what mean?" Jihan asked.  
  
"About Susie? Oh it means that she's a whore." Marley said.  
  
"No. About the way we're acting." Lizzy said.  
  
"What do you mean the way we're acting?" Marley asked.  
  
"Well we're getting really overprotective of the boys." Lizzy said. "Does this mean that we like them.like them?"  
  
She walked over to the doorway of the kitchen so she could see the guys in the living room. The others joined her.  
  
"I..I don't think that we like them.like them. It just means that we're protecting them because they're like brothers to us." Marley said.  
  
"Yeah. They're like brothers to us. We don't really like them like that." Jihan said.  
  
"Yeah. of course we don't." Lizzy said. But deep down they knew that that wasn't the truth.  
  
*******  
  
AN: Hey guys! There's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it! Well here are the shout outs from chapter 7: Thank you to Tap-dancing hobbit. I'm so glad that you enjoy my story and I'll try to read one of your stories under hobbit girls. I also want to thank Sirius's crazy chick. I know that Jared sounds stupid but hey he makes the story more interesting. = ). Thank you to Meregrin of course. I know my last chapter was a little to short but I was trying to post another chapter as quickly as possible. And don't worry bout the whole Frodo and Lauren thing maybe something will happen soon but I'm not guaranteeing it. *evil grin* And last but certainly not least Andray. I know Jared is very interesting in his own special way. And I think this chapter hopefully answered your question about how Merry and Pippin would act around the girls now. Well that's about it. The next chapter should come out soon since I only have a week and 3 days left of school and then its summer vacation! I should be posting new chapters frequently since I'm going to be off and I wont have to worry about homework. The next chapter should be getting a little more...how do I say this...interesting. = ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does so don't sue me.  
  
AN: All right. Here's chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and as always credits are at the bottom. R/R  
  
************  
  
Chapter 9: "The night out with Jared that changed everything."  
  
"Not again!" Jared said opening the door.  
  
"Shut up." Trinity said letting the guys in.  
  
Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam all turned on the television and started to watch TV.  
  
"I'm getting out early so I'll pick them up at like 3. And let me tell you something. If you tell them anything that has to do with women and nakedness I will go after you." Trinity said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Jared said.  
  
"Oh please. Do you know that all week they were looking at us as if we had a sign that said free sex over our heads?!" Trinity said.  
  
"If the shoe fits." Jared mumbled. Trinity smacked him across the head.  
  
"Shut up! Remember, we're not your girlfriend." Trinity said.  
  
"Hey!" Jared said.  
  
"Look, I'm warning you. Don't give them any funny ideas." Trinity said.  
  
"Why are you treating them like babies? They seem like perfectly grown men to me." Jared said.  
  
"Because..Just listen to me for once ok." Trinity said.  
  
"Whatever." Jared said.  
  
He closed the door after Trinity.  
  
"Man! Women!" Jared said and jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Hey Jared." Pippin said.  
  
"Yeah." Jared responded.  
  
"Do you have any more of those, what did you call them? Uh.. magazines?" Pippin asked.  
  
Jared chuckled "You really like them, huh? Naw, I can't. I have to listen to Trinity. I feel like being nice today."  
  
"Oh.ok." Pippin said disappointed.  
  
"Sorry kid. I think I need to put them away for a long time." Jared said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Why?" Merry asked.  
  
"Because of Jackie." Jared said.  
  
"Jackie?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Who's Jackie?" Sam asked.  
  
"The love of my life." Jared said.  
  
"Really." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yep. Met her yesterday." Jared said.  
  
"What yesterday!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. So I was walking onto the subway coming home from a night on the town and I ask this lady politely 'Yo baby can you move over'. And she goes and says, 'listen ass I aint got to move ova for you.' and after she said those words I was in love with her." Jared said and smiled.  
  
They looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Is she pretty?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. She's a beauty! Especially in that area!" Jared said winking and started to nudge Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him.  
  
"Hey man! Lighten up. I think Jo's getting to your head man." Jared said.  
  
"Jo is not getting to my head." Aragorn argued.  
  
"Yeah right. You know I'm amazed how you guys haven't done any of the girls." Jared said shoving a handful of potato chips in his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I mean if I was living with a bunch of girls I would have already gotten to KNOW them." Jared said and winked  
  
"Well. we don't think the girls will allow us to." Merry said.  
  
"But we want to." Pippin said.  
  
"I don't." Legolas said.  
  
"Same here." Aragorn said.  
  
"Why?!" Jared asked.  
  
"We respect the women to much." Legolas said.  
  
"So you can respect women and get something on the side to you know." Jared said. "Look, how bout I take you guys out tonight."  
  
"With you?" Sam asked.  
  
"No the president. Yes me!" Jared said.  
  
"I don't know.." Legolas said.  
  
"The girls wont like it." Aragorn said.  
  
"What!? You let them rule your lives?" Jared asked.  
  
"No." Merry said.  
  
"Then..come on! You'll meet a lot of new girls." Jared said.  
  
"Girls! I like girls!" Pippin said.  
  
'Yeah exactly! Come on!" Jared said. "What about Jackie?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Oh.well..she'll understand." Jared said.  
  
"All right." Aragorn said.  
  
**********************  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Jo said.  
  
"Come on, Jo! These guys need to go out tonight." Jared urged.  
  
It was 9:00 at night and Jared was at the girl's apartment trying to convince them to let the guys go.  
  
"No they don't need to go out. They're not dying are they? So they don't NEED to go out." Jo said.  
  
"Jo why are you guarding them like they're little kids? They're fully grown men. They need to find women because obviously you girls aren't paying attention to them." Jared said.  
  
"Hey! We pay them a lot of attention!" Jihan spoke up.  
  
"Not in that way!" Jared said.  
  
"So what. You're going to get them some prostitutes to satisfy they're needs! Because we're not going to sleep with them!" Jo yelled.  
  
"Jo they're men! They're going to have these needs and you guys aren't going to give them the satisfaction.." Jared said.  
  
"Well excuse us if we actually have respect for ourselves." Marley said angrily.  
  
"You know how about letting us speak." Pippin said.  
  
"Ok. What do you need to say?" Jo asked.  
  
"We want to go. We want to meet more girls." Pippin said.  
  
"Oh that's all you care about huh? Girls. Girls. Girls. Well you know what go. Go girl crazy. Go out tonight. Hope you all get laid." Jo said and walked out of the living room. Her bedroom door slammed.  
  
"Trinity.." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, Legolas." Trinity said.  
  
"You know I respect you right." Legolas said.  
  
Trinity smiled.  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"But I think that sometimes its time to meet new girls." He said.  
  
"I know. But please think about what you do before you do it." she said. He nodded.  
  
*****************  
  
"Isn't this great!" Jared yelled over the music in the club.  
  
"Amazing!" Merry yelled dancing with a blonde.  
  
"Where's Legolas?" Jared asked.  
  
"Over there." Pippin said.  
  
They looked to see Legolas against the bar. A tall dark haired girl was talking close to him. She kept running her hands through his black hair. He looked a little uneasy. A few spaces down Aragorn was sitting down drinking a beer. A blonde girl touched his shoulder. He turned toward her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kiki. What's your name?" she asked and smiled.  
  
"Aragorn." He responded.  
  
"That's a unique name. But I like it." she said.  
  
Across the club four girls were spying on the guys.  
  
"I can not believe we're following them." Jihan said trying to look at Pippin through a couple dancing.  
  
"Yeah well. I just hope they don't do anything..." Marley said squeezing past a couple.  
  
"Why is that girl touching Frodo like that? Oh no I'm about to.." Lauren said and was about to walk toward them but Lizzy pulled her back.  
  
"They can't see us!" she said.  
  
"Ugh!!!!" she said frustrated.  
  
"God Merry looks really good in those pants." Marley said without thinking.  
  
They all looked at her. "Sorry." She said. Then the brunette that was dancing with Sam kissed him. Lizzy took a deep breath. Sam pulled back.  
  
"You guys why are we torturing ourselves like this?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Because..I don't know." Jihan said.  
  
"Why don't we just leave?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"No I want to see what this girl does next." Lauren said staring at the Frodo and the girl dancing.  
  
"Lauren!" Marley said.  
  
"Come on a few more minutes!" Lauren said. That few more minutes turned into an hour before they knew people were walking past them to leave.  
  
"You guys come on lets leave nothing happened." Marley said. They all nodded and started to walk out.  
  
They were walking out when they heard some familiar voices behind them.  
  
"That's such a cute name! Pippin!" a high pitched voice said. They turned to see the guys walking out with some girls.  
  
"Come on let's go I don't want to see what happens next." Marley said. The girls and her left.  
  
"Why don't you come..keep me company tonight." A girl asked attaching herself to Merry's arm.  
  
"Uh..Well.I don't think Marley would like that." Merry said.  
  
"Marley?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah! She's amazing." Merry said.  
  
"Who is this Marley girl?" the girl demanded.  
  
"What did you call me!" the girl with Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.." Frodo said.  
  
"You called me Lauren!" she said.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" The girl with Sam asked.  
  
"Because.your not...Lizzy." Sam said.  
  
"Ok what is going on here." The girl with Legolas asked. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"All you guys are talking about are these girls." The girl with Pippin said.  
  
"That's all you've been talking about all night!" the girl with Merry said.  
  
"Are these girls your girlfriends?" Kiki asked.  
  
"No..but." Pippin said.  
  
"What's going on here?" Jared asked walking out with a red head.  
  
"Trying to figure out who these girls are." The girl with Frodo said.  
  
"Oh man! You guys haven't been talking about Jo and the others have you!" Jared asked.  
  
"Yes they have! And you know what they can go be with them because we're leaving." Kiki said. The girls nodded and walked away.  
  
"Are you guy's crazy?! I thought you wanted to meet new girls!" Jared exclaimed.  
  
"We thought so to." Legolas said.  
  
"I cannot believe you guys!" Jared said.  
  
"We can't believe you! You have a girlfriend and you're kissing this girl!" Frodo said.  
  
"Girlfriend!?" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Uh.." Jared said.  
  
"Whatever!" the girl said and walked away.  
  
"Wait! Sherry! Come back!" he called after her. The girl flicked him off.  
  
"Well! Thanks a lot guys!" Jared yelled. "Let's just go. Maybe your damn "Girl friends" will boss you around more!"  
  
****************** Jo opened the refrigerator, peered in, and then closed it. Then she paced the kitchen and opened the refrigerator again.  
  
"You know, every time you open the door the same food is going to be there." Marley commented sitting on the counter.  
  
"I know! I'm just really frustrated right now! The guys walking out with girls." Jo said.  
  
"I know. I thought Legolas would..I don't know. I thought he was different then most guys." Trinity said staring out the kitchen window onto the streets.  
  
"I think we all thought that about the guys." Lauren said.  
  
"But of course those girls were like super models. So Sam would have gone with one, I mean who would want someone chubby like me." Lizzy said.  
  
"Lizzy. Come on! Don't put yourself down like that." Marley said.  
  
"You guys! I have a plan!" Jo said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Trinity asked.  
  
"So we figured out that the guys want girls who throw themselves at them, right?" Jo said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"So..why don't we play a trick on them to see how much they like those girls once we turn into them." Jo said.  
  
"Ooh! That's good! They'll be freaking out!" Marley said.  
  
"Yup! Let's put our plan to work tomorrow." Jo said. They all agreed smiling.  
  
******************  
  
AN: Oh my! There's chapter 9. I hope you guys like it! I honestly wasn't going to write that. It was going to be something totally different but it came out that way. Well here are the shout outs: First to the one and only Meregrin. I made this one a lot longer so I hope your happy! LOL. And don't wry bout the Lauren/Frodo thing some things might happen. *Wink* Next to Tap-dancing hobbit! Thank you for liking my last chapter it means a lot to me! I know it's about time for the girls to start realizing that they like the guys. They can be very stubborn when it comes to that. Next to Grace thank you for liking my story ^-^. Last but of course not least to Andray thank you for reviewing! I know that its outrageous how Jo's sister acts that's exactly why she doesn't keep in touch with her much. LOL. Well you guys the next chapter will be out hopefully soon if I'm not to busy working out or trying to work out heh heh ^-^' I hope you guys like this chapter R/R! 


	10. chapter10

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings and never will.  
  
AN: Hey ya'll! Here's chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to update but my mum took our comp to her friend so she can add some hardware so we can have more space on it. God I missed me comp! LOL. So that's about it. And as usual credits are at the bottom! ^-^  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 10: "Putting the plan to work, the guys catching on and a little squid."  
  
It was 3 in the morning when the guys got home.  
  
"I'm tired." Pippin said yawning.  
  
"I hope the girls aren't upset at us." Legolas said.  
  
Then they heard a door open. They turned and saw Trinity walk out. She had on very short shorts and mid drift tank top. All part of the plan.  
  
"Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed your night out." She said and walked into the kitchen. They looked into the kitchen. She bent down to open the refrigerator, when she did the guys had a nice clear view of her backside.  
  
"Niiice." Pippin said rubbing his hands together. He and Merry grinned at each other. Legolas hit them over their heads. He suddenly got very overprotective.  
  
She closed the door and took a drink of the water she had poured into the glass. When she was done she put the glass in the sink and walked toward the guys.  
  
"Have a good night sleep." She said sweetly and walked through them to go to her room.  
  
"Well..that was certainly different." Frodo said.  
  
"Yeah.well let's get to sleep." Aragorn said.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning the guys woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. They got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. The girls were making breakfast. They looked slightly different. Trinity, Marley, Lauren and Jihan weren't dressed as they usually were. They were dressed somehow more provocative.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jihan said and gave a kiss on the cheek to all the guys. They looked at her strangely.  
  
"So you guys hungry?" Marley asked flipping the bacon.  
  
"Yes." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well wait in the living room and we'll be out with your breakfast." Jo said and gave them a wink. They walked out of the kitchen very confused.  
  
"Was it just me or are the girls somehow different?" Frodo asked.  
  
"They're different." Merry said.  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
"Did you see their faces!? Oh my gosh, it was priceless!" Marley squealed.  
  
"They were like duhhhhhh." Trinity said. They laughed  
  
"Here give them they're breakfast Jihan and Marley." Jo said handing them some plates. They walked out with six plates.  
  
"Here you guys go. Some nice, ROUND, sausage." Marley said handing Merry a plate and winking at him. He took it shakily.  
  
"I hope you guys enjoy it. We were slaving over it for you." Jihan said pretending to wipe a sweat.  
  
"We are grateful." Aragorn said taking his plate.  
  
"We'll be right back." Marley said and they walked out of the living room.  
  
"Ok. Something is wrong here why are they acting so..." Legolas said.  
  
"Odd?" Sam said exactly.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said.  
  
"I think they're trying to play a trick on us." Pippin said.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said yet." Merry said.  
  
"Hey!" Pippin said.  
  
"I think they're trying to get back at us for going out last night." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well what are they trying to prove?" Frodo asked.  
  
"They think we're men who only care about women who throw themselves at us." Legolas said.  
  
"We're not." Sam said  
  
"Exactly. So why don't we show them that." Aragorn said.  
  
"How? Frodo asked.  
  
"By acting as though they're antics have no affect on us at all." Aragorn said.  
  
"That's good!" Merry said.  
  
"But don't let the girls influence you. Don't give them the slightest idea that we know about their little scheme." Aragorn said.  
  
"Ok." They all agreed.  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
"This is fantastic! You should see the guys squirm!" Marley gushed.  
  
"Pippin looked like he was about to explode!" Jihan said.  
  
"I never thought that this plan would actually work!" Lauren said.  
  
"Me neither." Lizzy said.  
  
"Well let's go in there and make sure that its still working." Jo said. They all walked into the living room with their plates.  
  
The guys had finished and were watching TV.  
  
"Hey guys I hope you can make room for us." Marley said sitting down next to Merry.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." The guys said staring at a football game.  
  
The girls were a bit taken back but quickly brushed it off.  
  
"So was the food good?" Lauren asked Frodo getting really close to him. Frodo turned his head to her and then burped. Lauren made a face and looked away.  
  
"So did you guys enjoy your night out?" Jo asked casually.  
  
"It was ok." Aragorn said and continued looking at the TV.  
  
"Did you meet any girls?" Jo asked.  
  
"A few." Legolas said.  
  
"Really?" Jo said and started to "accidentally" rub her foot against Aragorn's leg. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yeah, say Jo, can you get me a glass of water? Thanks." Aragorn said.  
  
Jo's jaw stiffened she stopped moving her leg. She cocked her head to the side and put a phony smile on. "Sure." She said sweetly. She went to the kitchen.  
  
"Oops! Clumsy me! Can you get that for me, Merry?" Marley asked dropping her fork.  
  
"Why can't you get it yourself?" Merry asked staring at the television.  
  
"Uh..." Marley said.  
  
"Here's your water." Jo said handing Aragorn a glass of water. He just took the water and drank it. Jo stood there waiting for a thank you. She sighed when she knew he wasn't going to get one.  
  
"Well is everyone done with their breakfast?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah." the girls said. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
"They know." Marley said putting her dish in the sink.  
  
"I know!" Jo said leaning against the counter.  
  
"What do we do?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Well they can't know that we figured out that they know." Lauren said.  
  
"Right." Lizzy said.  
  
"So let's just continue the plan until they crack. But don't you give away any clues that tell them that we know." Jo said.  
  
"Right." They all agreed.  
  
*in the living room*  
  
"They know that we know about their plan. I know it!" Sam said.  
  
"No they don't. They're just getting suspicious. So everyone just continue acting the way we were before." Aragorn said.  
  
"But won't they figure out that we know?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No. Because if they see that we're not affected about them knowing then they'll think that we really don't know." Aragorn explained. (AN: you guys getting confused yet? LOL)  
  
"Ok. I just really got lost." Pippin said.  
  
"Me too." Merry said.  
  
"Look just continue acting like we were before." Legolas said. The guys nodded and heard the girls walking out of the kitchen. The guys turned their attention back to the television.  
  
"Well, you guys seem to be enjoying the game. Who's winning?" Jo asked sitting down next to Aragorn really closely.  
  
"The uh..blue team." He said clearing his throat.  
  
"The blue team? What's their name?" she asked grinning. Knowing that he had no idea what was going on in the game.  
  
"That's a real obvious answer.." He said trying to back out of the question.  
  
"Really. Then you can answer it right?" she said smiling at him and touching his arm playfully.  
  
"Of course. They're called.uh. the." he stuttered as Jo did little circles around his arm.  
  
"Can you please stop that?" Legolas struggled to say as Trinity was playing with his hair playfully.  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't even notice myself doing it. It's just that your hair is so soft." She said and started to run her hands through his dark hair again. He breathed deeply and tried to move his head away.  
  
"UH....! I need to use the.uh bathroom.that's used to go to the bathroom.that.yeah." Frodo said and hurriedly walked down the hall. Lauren was grinning to herself. "OK! We need to stop this!" Sam said suddenly and stood up. Everyone looked up in surprise.  
  
"What are you women trying to prove?" Sam said angrily.  
  
"Well, us WOMEN have names!" Jo said angrily.  
  
"Well right now you don't deserve to be called by them because you're not acting like yourselves! So when you start to act like you're normal selves than maybe we can start to call you them!" Sam said. Everyone gaped at him. They weren't used to seeing Sam like this.  
  
"You guys he's right. This.." She said and motioned to her clothing. "This isn't me."  
  
"Then why are you ladies dressing like this and acting this way." Legolas demanded.  
  
"Well you seemed to enjoy it when those girls were all up on you in the club." Marley said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Those women didn't.." Pippin said standing up.  
  
"Wait how did you know about the women!" Aragorn demanded angrily. The girls all stayed quiet.  
  
"You followed us!" Frodo said joining the argument.  
  
"Well not exactly." Jihan said.  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?" Merry said.  
  
"Well, you see the thing is." Jihan said.  
  
"You followed us!" Aragorn said.  
  
"It was all Jo's idea!" Marley said and pointed to her.  
  
"I figured that." Aragorn said.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Jo demanded angrily.  
  
"It means that of course you would send someone to spy on us! You treat us as if we're mere children!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
"Well sometimes you guys act like you are. But last night I realized you weren't after I saw the way you acted with those.what did you call them! Oh yeah.women." Jo yelled back. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything with those women!" Legolas said.  
  
"We saw you guys walk out with them." Marley said.  
  
"Yes we walked out with them but we didn't...do anything." Legolas said.  
  
"Really." Trinity said.  
  
"Yes." They said.  
  
"I believe you." Lizzy said.  
  
"At least one of you does." Sam said.  
  
"I believe you to. I mean come on do you really think these guys would do that. I. I don't think they're the type of guys to do that." Trinity said.  
  
"Yeah." Marley said.  
  
"I agree." Jihan said.  
  
"Same here." Lauren said.  
  
"Jo..." Aragorn said.  
  
Jo was standing there with her arms crossed. "What?" she said. They all looked at her knowing what she really thought about the situation.  
  
"Ugh..fine. I believe you guys." Jo said. They all smiled.  
  
"Hey, why were you so concerned that we went out with Jared?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yeah.why did you become..overprotective?" Merry asked. The girls stayed quiet.  
  
"You know that's a very good question. That's why Trinity is going to answer it." Marley said and smiled. Trinity gave her a threatening look.  
  
"Thank you, Marley. Uh..Well the reason is because.well because.we consider you guys like brothers.." Trinity stuttered.  
  
"Exactly." Jo said.  
  
"So we thought that we knew what was best for you." Trinity said.  
  
"See, that's the reason why we were kind of acting so overprotective." Lauren said.  
  
The guys really didn't believe them. If they really considered them like brothers, why would they get them back by dressing sexy and throwing themselves at them? But the guys kept shut and made it seem like they brought the excuse.  
  
"All right. So that now everything's settled why don't we all go out to lunch? God, I mean we probably worked up an appetite." Lizzy said. They all agreed and started to get ready.  
  
**************************  
  
"I don't like the idea of eating something that's staring back at me." Lauren said holding up a small squid with her chopsticks. It was 9 o'clock at night and the girls had gotten a craving for some Chinese food.  
  
"Look. Do what I do and just shove it in your mouth so you won't have to see it." Marley said and ate one.  
  
"Yeah but then a tentacle will probably like get caught in my teeth or something." Lauren said.  
  
"Well if you think like that, one probably will." Trinity said and took a bite of her stir fried rice.  
  
"This is really good." Legolas said shoving some pepper steak into his mouth. (AN: mmmmm. That's my fave! LOL)  
  
"I can tell." Trinity said and chuckled. "Here try some of this." She took a piece of honey chicken into her chopsticks and fed it to Legolas.  
  
"That taste really good to." He said. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Trinity turned her head and saw Marley and Jihan giving her an amused look. They quickly went back to their food. Trinity shook her head.  
  
"That's not how you use them! Here let me help." Jo said and put down her carton of rice and tried to adjust Aragorn's fingers on the chopsticks. He tried to do it but ended up flicking rice and sauce at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I am soo sorry! Here let me help you." he said and tried to wipe some of the sauce off her chest.  
  
"No! It's ok! I.I can get it." she said moving his hand away.  
  
Lauren and Frodo laughed at something on the TV.  
  
"You know this is really nice. All of us sitting down enjoying dinner and laughing." Lizzy said.  
  
"Yeah." Marley said.  
  
"Oh god. Now we're getting all sappy." Jo said. The phone rang. Trinity, who was nearest to the phone, picked it up.  
  
"Hello." She said. "Oh, its you." Then she hung up and continued eating.  
  
"Who was it?" Marley asked.  
  
"Jared." Trinity responded simply.  
  
"No wonder." Lauren said.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Jihan said as Pippin took some of her rice. He smiled at her and she chuckled. The phone rang again.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jared!" Trinity said and picked up the phone. "Jared what the hell..oh hi Mrs. Jacobs!" Trinity said and blushed.  
  
"What's your mom calling about it?" Lauren asked Lizzy.  
  
"I don't know." Lizzy said.  
  
"Yeah. She's right here, hold on." Trinity said and passed her the phone. Lizzy took it.  
  
"Hi mom. I'm doing well. I have a few friends over and we're eating Chinese. Uh-huh. Yeah. What! Really! But you see the friends that are over, they're kind of staying here with us and..Are you sure. Ok I'll talk the them about it. All right. I love you to. Bye." Lizzy said and hung up. She looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"What happened?" Jo asked.  
  
"Mom. Just invited us all to come stay with her at her cabin in Aspen that she owns with Larry." Lizzy said.  
  
"Are you serious? All of us!" Lauren asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Lizzy said.  
  
"Including the guys?" Marley asked.  
  
"Including the guys." Lizzy said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jihan said.  
  
"I didn't even know they owned a cabin in Aspen!" Lizzy said.  
  
"Yeah. Well ever since your mom got remarried she's been owning a lot of things you never knew about." Jo said.  
  
"I noticed." Lizzy said.  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Pick up the phone and tell her we're going!" Jo said and handed her the phone. Lizzy chuckled and started to dial.  
  
**************************  
  
AN: Yay! That's the end with chapter 10! I have some disappointing news everyone I'm not going to be updating for a few weeks because Sunday I'm leaving for New York and I wont be back for a couple of weeks. But I will take some pen and paper and write down ideas for my next chapter. If you guys have any suggestions that you might like to share with me for the next chapter I would greatly appreciate them! = 0)! Here our the shout outs for the last chapter: First to Orlandozgurl13. I am very happy that you think so highly of my story! It put a smile on my face after I read your review! Thanx! Next to Sirius's crazy chick. I am so ecstatic that you put my story on your favs! It really makes me happy that you enjoy my story so much! Next to Andray. I know the girls should have waited and watched to see what would happen next but hey they really didn't want to see the guys they really care about, oh excuse me, my mistake, they didn't want to see their BROTHERS, *wink*, talking and laughing with those girls and having a good time. You know! And last but not least to Tap-dancing hobbit. I know I thought it would be very comical for the girls to follow the guys to the club. Just to check up on their "brothers". LOL. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and please if you have any suggestions for the next chapter include them in your review! = ) Bye!  
  
****Sneezes**** 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings. And never will.  
  
AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! It's great to be home again! Let me tell ya, being in New York with two whiney cousins ages 7 and 10 isn't my idea of fun. But while I was there I managed to write down a lot of ideas for the next chapter so that was an accomplishment. Also did a lot of shopping on the side but that's a whole different story. Well enough boring you. Here's the long awaited chapter 11!!! With lots of surprises ahead! R/R!  
  
Chapter 11: "Arriving in Aspen."  
  
The sun slowly rose into the cold apartment living room. Cartons of Chinese takeout were left neglected on the floor. 12 people were scattered on the couch, chairs and floor. Trinity groaned and shifted on the sofa and nuzzled her head against the sleeping Legolas' chest. Jo yawned and then accidentally smacked Aragorn, who was next to her, in the face. He grunted but didn't wake up.  
  
Marley somehow managed to make her way onto Merry's lap and was now contently dreaming away while Merry brought her closer to him while he shifted to get comfortable. Jihan was sitting up right against the side of the red armchair and her head lay on top of the armrest. Pippin was lying down and had his head on her lap. Lizzy was curled up in a ball on the armchair while Sam lay sprawled out at the foot of it. Lauren was sleeping on the rug under the coffee table while Frodo lay in front of the television.  
  
Then all of a sudden a loud buzzing sound surrounded the quiet apartment. Everyone woke up with a start. Jo looked up sleepily at Aragorn and then quickly realized how close she was to him and jumped back. The buzz sounded again. It was the doorbell. Jo got up from the couch stumbling. She opened the door. "What." She said angrily.  
  
A tall, old, skinny lady with curlers in her hair stood in the doorway. She had a stern expression on her face. It was Mrs. Bailey form down the hall.  
  
"All night! All I heard was all of you laughing and talking! All night! I couldn't get any sleep at all! And do you know whose fault that is! All of you! God know what you were doing in there." she scolded.  
  
Jo had a bored expression on her face.  
  
"Are you done yet?" she asked.  
  
Mrs.Bailey gasped loudly. "No respect! No respect do I get! I'm telling you! Kids these days honestly!" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry were you talking to me because I wasn't really paying attention." Jo said. Mrs. Bailey gave a huff and stalked off. "All that woman does is complain, complain, complain!" Jo said closing the door.  
  
"Man. Sleeping on the floor isn't my idea of fun." Lauren said getting out from under the table and rubbing her back.  
  
"Did we actually make that much noise last night?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Probably, I mean with Marley over here screaming Pay me bitch! Every time someone landed on her property, the neighbors probably thought that we made a little noise." Trinity said remembering the night before when they had played monopoly.  
  
"I get excited when I play that game." Marley said defending herself.  
  
"I thought that game was quite amusing." Pippin said.  
  
"Oh man! I'm going to be late for work!" Lizzy said quickly standing up.  
  
"You have to work on a Saturday?" Marley asked.  
  
"Yeah. got get all the hours I can if we're going to take off next week to go to Aspen." Lizzy said walking to her room to get ready.  
  
"So today means that we have shopping to do." Jo said.  
  
"For what?" Jihan asked standing up and stretching.  
  
"Winter clothes. We're not going to go in a T shirt and shorts to Aspen are we?" Jo said.  
  
Tuesday, next week  
  
"I .cant.carry.. this.. thing.. wooo!" Marley said struggling to carry her suitcase and put it in the overhead compartment of the plane.  
  
"Here little missy. Let me help you." A man with a cowboy hat said. He easily put the back in the small space.  
  
"Thank you." Marley said and smiled at him. He tipped his hat and grinned.  
  
"I could have helped you." Merry said trying to impress (did I spell that right? For some reason it doesn't look like I did) her.  
  
"It's just a bag Merry." Marley said sitting and staring out the window. "He was being helpful."  
  
Merry started to mutter something strangely sounding like "he wasn't being helpful, he was just trying to get close to you." Trinity sat down in her seat and buckled her seat belt. "Excuse me, miss." A voice said. She looked up to see a man in a business suit looking at her.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Can you please get up for a moment? My seats next to yours." He said.  
  
"Oh sure. No problem!" she said. She unbuckled and stepped back. He sat down at the window seat.  
  
"Hello, my names Benjamin Johnson. Yours?" he said extending his hand.  
  
"Trinity Waters. Pleasure to meet you." She said shaking his hand.  
  
"Pleasures all mine." He said smiling at her.  
  
Then a dark haired man appeared slowly behind the mans seat. He eyed them.  
  
"And I am Legolas Greenleaf." He said and shoved his hand in front of the man's face. The man jumped back slightly.  
  
"Why.uh. hello Legolas." he said shaking his hand.  
  
"This is my friend." Trinity said uneasily.  
  
"Really.." Benjamin said.  
  
"Yes.I am her friend, but you are not." Legolas said darkly looking intensely at the Benjamin.  
  
"Legolas!" Trinity said shocked. But then the man started to chuckle. She looked at him and then started to laugh nervously. She gave Legolas a stern look.  
  
"Well. I sure hope that I can be her friend." Benjamin said and smiled at Trinity. Trinity blushed.  
  
"I assure you, sir, that Trinity would want nothing to do with you." Legolas said staring at the man as if sizing him up.  
  
'Legolas! Why.why don't you read this.uh magazine." Trinity said and took a magazine from the pocket of the seat in front of her and handed it to Legolas.  
  
Legolas took the magazine unsurely and then slowly lowered himself into his seat in the row behind them.  
  
"So, what brings you to Aspen?" Benjamin asked.  
  
"Oh well me and a couple of friends are staying with my friend Lizzy's parents in their cabin up there for a week. You?" Trinity said.  
  
"Oh well I have business up there. I always go there every year during the winter to see how everything is." He said.  
  
"Really." Trinity said. They continued chatting all the while Legolas was looking at them through the space in between the seats.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle you seatbelts and prepare for take off." The flight attendant said.  
  
Jo shakily started to buckle the seat belt. She was breathing hard.  
  
"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine! I mean I'm not scared because that would be stupid! Being scared of an airplane! I'm not scared." Jo said quickly.  
  
"I assure you I did not say you were scared." Aragorn said.  
  
"Look just leave me alone." Jo said angrily. Then the plane started moving.  
  
"This is unlike any experience I've had!" Pippin said excitedly.  
  
Then the airplane started to gather up speed.  
  
"Wahoo!" Pippin yelled along with Merry. They raised their arms in the air as if they were on a roller coaster. But their cried of happiness were drowned out by Jo's horrified screams.  
  
"GOOOOOD! HELP ME!!!!" Jo yelled.  
  
It was about 1 hour into the flight when Jo shakily unbuckled her seat belt, and went to the restroom. Aragorn was busy watching the movie on the screen.  
  
Frodo was asleep on Lauren's shoulder. Sam and Lizzy were eating their meals. Trinity was having an intense discussion with Benjamin and Legolas kept tying to interrupt them.  
  
Jo opened the door to the bathroom and stared to walk down the aisle. Then the plane started to shake and Jo panicked.  
  
"We're all going to diiiieeee!" she yelled and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
All the passengers looked at the bathroom. A flight attendant rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"Ma'am. Can you please open the door." She said.  
  
"No! We're all going to die!" Jo's voice yelled from inside. "Ma'am I assure you that was nothing but turbulence. It happens. It doesn't mean that we're going to die." The flight attendant said. Then Aragorn appeared next to her.  
  
"Jo. Come out. Nothings going to happen." He said.  
  
"Aragorn is that you?" Jo's voice asked, slightly relieved.  
  
"Yes, Jo. It's me." He said.  
  
"And me, Marley." Marley said and stepped up next to Aragorn.  
  
"I'm not coming out there the plane is going to shake and then we're going to crash.and.and.die!" Jo said sounding like a little girl.  
  
" So you'd rather die in a bathroom?" Marley said.  
  
There was silence and then, "That's not helping Marley!" Jo said.  
  
"Look, come out! It was just a little bump!" Marley said.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure we're almost at our destination." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes. About 30 minutes." The flight attendant said. Then there was a small click and Jo appeared from behind the door.  
  
"Now. Can you please take your seats." The flight attendant demanded. She looked slightly agitated.  
  
Jo made her way back to her seat with Aragorn, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"HELP ME! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Marley mimicked Jo as they were waiting for Lizzy's mother outside the airport.  
  
"Shut up! That was my first time on an airplane!" Jo said angrily.  
  
"Yes. And I bet it'll be memorable to. The day Jo lost it on an airplane." Lauren said.  
  
"Say Lizzy what's taking you mom so long!" Jo asked changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. Oh wait! Here she comes.. in a limo.." Lizzy said staring at it. Her mother was yelling out the window.  
  
"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" she called. It came to a halt in front of them. The guys were gaping at it. Her mother got out of the car and rushed to Lizzy. She embraced her.  
  
"Hi mom." Lizzy said, though it was slightly muffled by her mothers fur coat. "Oh its great to see you! Jo! Is that you!" Her mother exclaimed and then embraced her.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Jacobs." Jo said.  
  
"Wow look at all of you." Mrs. Jacobs said standing back and looking at the girls.  
  
"Marley, your hairs a lot longer. Jihan, still heave that winning smile. Lauren, still as cute as a button. Trinity, still so pretty, and boy I have to feed you!" she said. Trinity blushed.  
  
"And who might you all be." Mrs. Jacobs asked putting her hands on her hips and looking the boys up and down.  
  
"Mama. These our are friends I was telling you about. This is Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Frodo, and Legolas." Lizzy said stepping up to her mother.  
  
"Ooh! Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Elizabeth's mother. Shirley Jacobs." Mrs. Jacobs said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, milady." Legolas said bending down on one knee, taking her hand, and kissing it.  
  
"Oh! What a gentlemen!" Shirley said. "Whose boyfriend is this?"  
  
"Oh, they're not our boyfriends." Marley said.  
  
"They're not? Why not!" Shirley demanded.  
  
"Mom. It's getting kind of cold out here. Can we leave?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Why of course! I nearly forgot!" she said. The driver took their bags and out it in the trunk. They got in the very spacious limo.  
  
"Wow! I've never been in one of these before." Marley said and pressed a button and a TV popped out.  
  
"Mom. Where did you get this!?" Lizzy asked astonished.  
  
"Well Matthew's company is hitting it big! So we have all these extravagancies that we never had before!" her mother gushed. She wrapped her fur coat tighter.  
  
In about, 15 minutes, they were pulling up a very big driveway and stopped in front of something that didn't look like a cabin.  
  
"Mom. Are you sure this is a cabin?" Lizzy asked stumbling out of the limo.  
  
"Oh did I say Cabin! I meant lodge!" her mother said.  
  
"LODGE!" Marley exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! We own one." Her mother said.  
  
"Are there going to be any other guests?" Jo asked struggling with her bags.  
  
"Oh no. We closed it for a week since you all were coming." Her mother said.  
  
"Wow! This place looks huge." Lauren said looking up at the story wooden lodge.  
  
"Well if you think it's big out here wait till you see the inside!" Shirley said and motioned everyone to follow her inside.  
  
"Do you think her coats real fur?" Marley whispered to Jihan as they walked inside with their things.  
  
AN: Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! End of chapter 11! It was great being back at my computer and typing!! First off, I have two important announcements so I want everyone to read it! It's the last paragraph.  
  
But first I want to give out my thank yous for the last chapter. First to Sirius's crazy chick. Thank you for reviewing and for wishing me fun in New York. I did have fun. ^-^! Next to Miss Jedi. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy my story and I will keep writing, I assure you! Of course to Meregrin. I felt muy muy happy (muy mean's very in Spanish) for letting me know that you love my story and that you want me to continue. *Gives hug*. Next to Andray, thank you for saying my story was well written! I appreciate it! Next to Tap-dancing hobbit. I am very sorry I left you! *Tear* LOL. I'm glad you liked my chapter! And last but not least, to Orlanozgurl13. I hurried back as fast as I could! LOL. Thank you for liking my chappie! Ok that's all of them! I want to thank everyone one more time. I love it when you guy's review it makes me very happy!  
  
Ok my first announcement is that I will probably do about 5 or 7 chapters more. This story is coming to and end and it's going to end soon. I haven't decided how many more chapters I want to do but it's in the range of about 5 or 7. Don't worry though! They're will be a sequel! I will probably be under a different pen name though. But I will tell you guys the name of the next story and my new pen name in the last chapter don't worry! My second announcement is that I need all of your votes. I'm having a kind of competition for my next chapter. I want two couples in my story to get together. I narrowed it down to 2. They are Trinity and Legolas and Aragorn and Jo. I have an idea for one of these couples and I'm not sure which one I should use it own. So I want everyone who reviews to vote on which couple you want to "hook up". I really need all of your votes and once I get enough votes I will write my next chapter and put my plan to action with the winning couple. I know a lot of you are saying what about the others! I assure you that they will get together, it's just that I already have ideas of how each of them will get together, I was just having trouble on these two couples! ^-^. So when you all review please say who you want to hook up first. Either Legolas and Trinity or Aragorn and Jo. If there are any questions e-mail or IM me! ^-^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Lord of the rings except this story perhaps.  
  
AN: Hey everyone. The competition is over and we have a winner. I'm not going to announce it in this message. You're going to have to read the story to find out who won. *evil laughter * and of course the thank you's are at the bottom. ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Chapter 12: " Surprises in Aspen."  
  
"I've never skied before." Marley said struggling to carry her skies.  
  
"That's why we're going to have an instructor." Jo said.  
  
"My papa used to take me skiing when I was younger in Germany." Jihan said. They climbed the snowy slopes. They stopped at the ski lift.  
  
"What is that?" Frodo asked.  
  
"A ski lift. You get on it and it takes you to the top." Lauren explained.  
  
"It doesn't look safe." Aragorn said eyeing it.  
  
"Well would you rather walk?" Jo said.  
  
"Yes actually." Aragorn said and started off.  
  
"Come on just get on it." Jo said pulling him back.  
  
"No thank you. I want to live, thank you very much." He said.  
  
"Gosh! Stop being such a stubborn ass and get on this thing!" Jo said angrily.  
  
"You don't control me." Aragorn said rising to his full height, which was a good 2 inches above Jo's head. But she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You're getting on this thing or.else." she said threateningly her eyes aflame. He stared back at her as if challenging her.  
  
"Ok. Enough with the staring contest. Let's just get on these things. " Marley said standing in between them.  
  
" Ok if you want to walk. Walk. I don't care." Jo said and walked to the nearest chair lift and sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Are you really going to walk?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"I am a man of my word." Aragorn and started to walk. Legolas shook his head and sat down next to Trinity on the chair lift. ******************************************************************* "Hello, everyone I'm Isaac and I will be your ski instructor for today." A man in a black ski outfit said. He had chestnut brown hair and was tall and well built. He had sparkling white teeth and had black ski goggles.  
  
The girls stared at him, admiringly. The guys looked at him hard. Then they saw Aragorn huffing and puffing toward them.  
  
"Oh look who it is. Wow I thought it'd take you a lot longer. And oh my goodness look at us! We're alive!" Jo said sarcastically.  
  
Aragorn gave her a stern look.  
  
"Ok is that everyone." Isaac asked.  
  
"Yes." The girls said dreamily.  
  
"Ok first off.." Isaac instructed but his voice drifted off as the girls paid less attention to his words and more on his looks. The boys looked at him boringly.  
  
"All right does everyone understand?" Isaac asked. The girls nodded. The guys just merely grunted.  
  
" Ok everyone grab hold of you poles and slowly push off." Isaac explained. Everyone obeyed. And it was a catastrophe.  
  
Lauren and Marley kept colliding into each other. Sam could hardly stand up with the skis on his feet. Jo kept "accidentally" hitting Aragorn with her stick. Frodo, Merry and Legolas kept falling down. Pippin somehow managed to always fall down and bring one of the girls along with him. (Hint hint lol) Trinity seemed to be a natural though and kept getting compliments from Isaac.  
  
"Excellent maneuvering, Trinity." He said.  
  
"Say Jihan I thought your papa used to take you skiing in Germany." Marley teased.  
  
"It's been a few years!" Jihan protested.  
  
"Oof! Pippin!" Marley said as Pippin fell on top of her. Pippin grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. I lost control." He said and then fell down again as Merry collided into him.  
  
"Oops. Sorry lost control." He said trying to get back at Pippin for falling on Marley.  
  
"Here Jo let me help you." Isaac said skiing over to Jo. Jo had managed to fall head first into the snow. He pulled her out of the snow. Her black hair was messy and had clumps of snow in it. She spat out some snow in her mouth. Aragorn snickered.  
  
"Is there something that amuses you here?" Jo asked angrily turning toward Aragorn while trying to get the snow out of her hair.  
  
"No." he said trying to hide a smirk. Then Jo angrily threw down her poles. And took off her skis.  
  
"That's it!" she yelled and then lunged herself on Aragorn. They toppled down into the snow. Marley, Jihan and Lauren burst out laughing.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop her!?" Sam asked alarmed.  
  
"She's not doing to much damage to him." Marley said as the watched Aragorn try to pull Jo off of him but only managed to roll them over.  
  
"Hey! Jo! Get off!" Isaac called and easily picked Jo off of Aragorn. She was still trying to kick him. Aragorn brushed himself off.  
  
"That all you got?" he called. Jo let out a growl and lunged at him again but Isaac quickly caught her and carried her light, thin body over his shoulder.  
  
"I think that's enough instructing today." He said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** It was later that day and everyone was outside on the back porch. It was nighttime and they were watching the stars and drinking hot chocolate.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful. Me and Matthew come out here in the night and watch the stars." Shirley said cuddling up to Matthew.  
  
"And then we declare our love for each other." Matthew said and then kissed Shirley. Lizzy cringed.  
  
The others were looking adoringly at Matthew and Shirley. Merry slowly brought Marley closer to him and nestled her neck. Lauren smiled as Frodo kissed her cheek and hugged her. Jihan sat closer to Pippin who took advantage of this and cuddled with her. Lizzy sat and watched all this until Sam sat next to her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Ah. Look at all of you. You're feeling the love that me and Matthew first had when we met." Shirley said lovingly.  
  
"When I first saw her I completely fell in love with her." Matthew said.  
  
Aragorn was trying to move closer to Jo.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Jo said.  
  
Trinity was listening intently to what Matthew and Shirley were saying. Legolas was admiring Trinity as her hair flowed in the cold, night air breeze.  
  
"My goodness! Look at the time! Nearly 1:00! Well we're going to bed." Shirley said. Matthew and her bid everyone good night and went into the lodge.  
  
"They seem so much in love." Marley said.  
  
"He seems in love. I bet you anything mom just thinks she's in love since he's giving her all of these things." Lizzy said.  
  
"Lizzy!" Lauren said.  
  
"It's true. I mean mom only met him like what 6 months ago and they immediately got married when mom found out about how rich he was." Lizzy said.  
  
"Lizzy come on. Do you think your mom could sink that low?" Marley asked.  
  
"I.I don't know. I'm going to bed." Lizzy said and quickly walked into the lodge. Sam followed after her.  
  
"Well.I guess I'll be going to bed also. I'm tired from trying to learn how to ski. " Marley said and her, Jihan, Pippin and Merry went inside.  
  
"It's so pretty out here but cold! Come on Frodo let's go." Lauren said and they went inside.  
  
" Hey Aragorn. Since your Mr. Wilderness man why don't you sleep out here." Jo cracked.  
  
"Jo! You know what!" Aragorn said angrily.  
  
"What!" Jo said threateningly.  
  
"Nothing!" he said and got up angrily and stormed inside.  
  
"UGHHH!" Jo growled and went inside after him.  
  
Trinity looked after them shaking her head. Legolas moved closer to her.  
  
"They like each other I can tell." Trinity said.  
  
"But they are constantly quarreling." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes. But if you read between the lines you can tell they like each other. It's actually very popular nowadays. Couples always arguing but they still stay together. All of a relationships start off with a lot of arguing." Trinity said.  
  
"But, we don't argue." Legolas said. Trinity looked at him.  
  
"That's a good thing though." Trinity said and laughed.  
  
"But you said most relationships start off by two people quarreling." He said.  
  
"Yes but some relationships aren't like that. And you shouldn't worry about it Legolas. It's not like we're together." Trinity said.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked. Trinity looked at him surprised. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"Legolas." she said.  
  
He ran his hands threw her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"Legolas." She said.  
  
"Hmm." He said.  
  
"We can't do this." Trinity said.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked moving closer to her.  
  
"Because." Trinity said but trailed off as Legolas' lips brushed against hers. Trinity breathed deeply and pushed her lips onto his. He took her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a rush flow through her body. Then she suddenly pulled back.  
  
"I.. I.. I'm going to bed." She said quickly and went inside. She left a very confused Legolas in the night.  
  
************************************************************ Trinity was very quiet the next morning and was avoiding Legolas.  
  
"Man. I have the biggest bruise on my ass!" Marley said slowly sitting down on the couch.  
  
"That means that you were actually putting effort into it! Now come one everyone get your suits on we're going to practice some more!" Isaac said entering the room.  
  
"Oh no! Not you!" Pippin said seriously.  
  
"Look, if I get any more bruises I'm going to be three different colors for the rest of my life." Lauren said examining a black and blue bruise on her arm. "Come on everyone you just cant give up!" Isaac said and put a pouty face. That made all the girls drool.  
  
"I think he's right girls! We just can't give up!" Jo said standing next to him.  
  
"Look who's talking." Aragorn muttered.  
  
"Yeah. I mean if Isaac thinks we can do it." Jihan said.  
  
"Then we can!" Marley said standing up.  
  
"That's the attitude! See you outside." Isaac said with a grin on his face. He slapped Marley on the butt and left.  
  
"Ow." Marley said quietly trying to keep the pain inside of her. She gingerly rubbed the bruise on her backside that was now throbbing do to Isaac.  
  
******************************************* "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jo screamed as she slid down the snow fast.  
  
"Jo! Stop!" Isaac called.  
  
"I cant!!!!" she called back.  
  
"Yes you can!" he called.  
  
"No I. AAAAHHHH!" Jo yelled as she was heading straight for a tree. Then someone tackled her to snow saving her from nearly killing herself.  
  
Jo was a bit dazed but she slowly focused on her saver. His dark hair fell in his face.  
  
"Are you all right." He asked.  
  
"Yea. " She said dreamily. Then she slowly focused on who it was.  
  
"Aragorn! Get off me!" she exclaimed and struggled to got from under him.  
  
"Are you ok Jo?" Isaac asked skiing over to them.  
  
"As opposed to almost ramming myself into a tree, yes I'm ok." Jo said shakily standing up.  
  
"Well thank goodness Aragorn's quick on those skis, or you'd be dead." Isaac said.  
  
"Yea. thank goodness." Jo said rolling her eyes.  
  
Legolas fell over on his skis.  
  
"Hmmm. Say trinity. Could you help Legolas over there while I try to help Jo." Isaac asked. Trinity opened her mouth to protest but then shut it.  
  
"Sure." She said and smiled sweetly at Isaac. She skied over to Legolas. She remained quiet. He looked at her intensely.  
  
"Ok. First you need to steady yourself like this." she said showing him. Legolas just stood there staring at her.  
  
"Are you going to do it?" Trinity asked.  
  
"We need to discuss something." He said coming closer.  
  
"We do not need to discuss anything. We need to concentrate on skiing." She said.  
  
"Why did you get scared after I.." Legolas said.  
  
Trinity walked up sternly to him.  
  
"This is not the time nor the place to talk about this. So I suggest you pay attention to what I'm trying to demonstrate to you." she said angrily. Legolas remained quiet.  
  
"Is everything all right over there?" Isaac called.  
  
"Everything's fine." Trinity called back. Then turned back to Legolas and gave him a hard look. Isaac nodded and turned back to Jo who was chasing Aragorn after he had let her fall. ************************************ Trinity tossed back her long hair and rummaged in her suitcase. It was 10 at night and Trinity was in the guest room she was staying in. She heard a small knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she said.  
  
She turned to see Legolas walking in. He was in his boxers and a white T- shirt. She sighed.  
  
"What is it." She asked going back to her suitcase. He walked over next to her.  
  
"We need to talk. Now." He said. She sighed and zipped up her suitcase. She set it down. She turned to him. She was in a light pink nightgown that went half way down her thighs.  
  
"What is it that we need to talk about." She asked.  
  
"The kiss." He said.  
  
"Ok. We do you need to know." She asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Why did you run off like that?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Because. I realized what we were doing." She said.  
  
"Why were you afraid?" he asked.  
  
"Because." she said fidgeting.  
  
"Because what." He demanded.  
  
"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND THEN HAVE YOU LEAVE. BECAUSE I MEAN COME ON LEGOLAS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU'RE GOING TO STAY HERE FOREVER? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO HOME EVENTUALLY. AND I DON'T WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN HAVE YOU LEAVE ME!" she yelled standing up.  
  
He stared at her. Taking in what she had said. She was now breathing hard trying to calm herself. He stood up in front of her.  
  
"Trinity.I love you." he said getting close to her. Trinity closed her eyes and breathed deeply.  
  
"Legolas." she said.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
  
"Leg." she said.  
  
"Do you love me." He repeated.  
  
She looked up at him. He stared at her. Then she got that familiar feeling. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
"Then I shall stay with you." he said running his hand through her hair. She touched his hand.  
  
"You can't. They need you where you're from." She said.  
  
"But that is if we ever figure out how to get back. He murmured nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Legolas." she said and touched his head. She pulled back.  
  
"What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing is happening. But what do you want to happen?" He said.  
  
Her eyes looked into his light blue ones. She knew what she wanted to happen and she knew she wanted it to happen with him. She walked forward and kissed him. He automatically put his hands on her face. She ran her hands through his short hair. He deepened the kiss. One hand slowly ran down to her waist. They continued kissing and a couple of minutes later Trinity guided Legolas' hands down to the hem of her nightgown. He suddenly froze. She pulled back. He looked at her and then kissed her again. He slowly lifted her nightgown over her head. The next thing she knew she was being laid down gently on the bed. *************************** AN: Whoa! I never knew I could write like that! I hope you all enjoyed it! I guess you found out who won. ^-^. I want to thank everyone who voted. So I guess I'll do the thank you's now. First off to Andray. I totally respect your decision about remaining an Aragorn/Arwen shipper. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^. Next to, of course, Orlandozgurl13! You're my home girl, man! LOL It's been great talking to you online and I'm really glad I got to know you! I guess your Orli won the vote. Hehe. Next to Meregrin. You know it's funny because when I announced the whole competition I knew you would vote for Lauren/Frodo. LOL Isn't that weird. Hehe. Well Aragorn/Jo didn't win BUT something will happen don't worry. And see there was a little flirtation going around with Lauren and Frodo. *wink* Next to Orlandobloomluver989. Thank you for reviewing and voting! And also thank you for saying I'm doing good with my story I really appreciate it. Next to Tap-dancing hobbit! Thank you for being glad that I'm back. Even my mom didn't say that! LOL J/K. Well sadly Aragorn/Jo didn't win and I know you love them but hey there are still some surprises in store. And last but not least to elfluvr777. Thank you for voting! And also for reviewing! Well those are all my thank you's. I want to ask everyone to wish me good luck because Monday is my first day in high school and I'm realllyyyyyyy nervous. Everyone wish me good luck. K Next chapter should be up soon. 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything to do with it. I only own Jo, Marley, Jihan, Trinity, Lauren, Lizzy, Shirley, Matthew and Isaac.  
  
AN: AH! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! It made me feel very happy reading all of your reviews after a very bad and hectic first week in high school. All credits are at the bottom! R/R!!!  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 13: " The morning after and an unexpected surprise."  
  
*****************  
  
Trinity slowly opened her eyes. There was a chill in the room but she felt some warmth next to her. She looked and saw a nude Legolas. The white sheets covered from his waist down. She had wrapped the sheets around her naked figure. Images of the night before flooded back to her. Then a cold hand touched her bare shoulder. She jumped and looked at him. His hair was tousled and he was looking at her sleepily.  
  
"Morning." She said. She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Good morning." He said. He sat up. He kissed her lips gently.  
  
"So, what do we do?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well should we tell the others?" she asked.  
  
"I.don't think they would want to hear about what we did." He said. She laughed.  
  
"I suppose your right. But I mean, this means that well." she said. He stared at her questiongly.  
  
"You know. That we have a relationship." She said. He smiled and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Yes. We're together." He said. She smiled.  
  
"Should we at least tell the others about this?" she asked.  
  
"They'll figure it out on their own." He said and smirked.  
  
"Yeah.we don't have to tell them everything." Trinity said slyly.  
  
"Now get back to sleep. It's to early." He said and brought her back down. She giggled.  
  
*************************  
  
It was breakfast and everyone was at the table. Trinity and Legolas walked in.  
  
"You guys are up late." Shirley said.  
  
"Yeah. You guys must have been up pretty late." Matthew said.  
  
"You could say that." Trinity said sitting down next to Marley. Marley lifted her mug of coffee to her lips and was about to take a sip but not before she whispered: "I smell sex." In a sing a song way. Trinity kicked her underneath the table. She cringed.  
  
"Marley, are you all right?" Shirley asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah.fine." Marley muttered rubbing her knee.  
  
"That was my bruise." She muttered angrily to Trinity.  
  
"You deserved it." Trinity whispered.  
  
"So how have your lessons been going with Isaac?" Shirley asked.  
  
"They've been going terrific!" Isaac said popping into the room.  
  
"Where the hell does he keep coming from?" Pippin murmured.  
  
"Ah, that's very good to hear!" Shirley said.  
  
"And we're going back on the slopes today aren't we!" Isaac said happily. The other mumbled: "Yea.Yea."  
  
"Well, I wish I could join you all but I'm just not any good on snow." Shirley said laughing.  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing owning a." Lizzy started to mumble but Lauren nudged her.  
  
"Well. They're learning. But Trinity is practically a pro." Isaac said and smiled at her. Trinity smiled back. Legolas stared hard at Isaac. He didn't trust him. ****************  
  
"I love it when it snows." Marley said looking up as snowflakes fell down. It was that night and everyone was relaxing fro, a hectic afternoon of skiing.  
  
"Yeah, it's so romantic." Lauren said.  
  
"Yeah.." Jihan said sighing. Then a big snowball hit her across the head. The guys started to laugh.  
  
"Of course count on them to ruin a completely good moment." Marley said and then bent down to gather up snow in her hand. Jihan started to run after Pippin who had thrown the snowball.  
  
"Yes and how old are we again." Jo said as she sat down on the wooden railing that led to the porch in the front of the lodge.  
  
Jihan managed to catch up to Pippin and jumped on his back. They fell to the snow. Jihan was laughing as Pippin rolled them over. He pinned her arms.  
  
"HA!" he said and looked down at her. She stared up at him. She smiled. He smiled back. Then she kissed him. He grinned.  
  
"Can we do that again!" he asked excitedly. She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
Trinity stood against a tree sipping some hot chocolate. Legolas appeared behind her. She looked and saw him. She smiled warmly. Jo looked at them. She studied them.  
  
"There's something going on between the two of them." Jo said.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked behind her. She jumped and saw Aragorn.  
  
"Oh. It's you." she said simply.  
  
"Yes it is I. I'm glad that you seem very enthusiastic about finding that out." He said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you want." She said.  
  
"I asked you a question but perhaps you didn't hear me. I said if you were talking to yourself." He said leaning against the railing.  
  
"Yes I was. I like to do that sometimes. Is that a problem?" she asked sternly.  
  
"I never said it was." He said. She groaned.  
  
"Gosh! Your soooo aggravating!" she said.  
  
"I am not. You just thinks everyone who talks to you is aggravating." He said. She took a deep breath. She was about to say something when someone let out a yell. Everyone turned their attention to where the voice came from. It was Lizzy. She was on the floor grabbing her ankle. They rushed to her.  
  
"What happened!" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
"Ouch! I was walking and I stepped in a hole and my leg did this sort of twisting thing and I heard something crack in my ankle." Lizzy moaned clutching her ankle.  
  
"Let me see. Can you put any weight on it at all?" Trinity asked bending and moved Lizzy's hand away.  
  
"I don't think so." She said.  
  
"Well someone help her stand up." Jo said. Sam and Frodo put Lizzy's arms around their shoulders. Her left leg was bent at the knee so she wouldn't have to walk on it.  
  
"Let's take her inside." Lauren said. They helped her over to the lodge. Shirley was talking on the phone. She looked as they brought Lizzy in and settled her on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to have to call you back Esther!" she said and hung up. "What's happened!"  
  
"She hurt her ankle. She can't move it." Trinity said.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance!" Shirley said.  
  
"Mom! I just hurt my ankle. I don't need a doctor and I don't need a.ouch.. ambulance." Lizzy insisted and clutched her ankle again.  
  
"Well I wouldn't feel comfortable unless I know that you're all right. I'll get the limo and we'll go to the hospital." Shirley said and ran outside.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It hurts!" Lizzy moaned.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you?" Isaac called coming in grinning. Everyone gave him a hard look.  
  
"Lizzy hurt her ankle." Sam said comforting Lizzy.  
  
"Oh. Let me see. I bet its nothing." Isaac said and sat down in front of her. "Does this hurt?" He asked and grabbed it.  
  
"God dammit!" Lizzy shrieked.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you touch it? We told you that it was injured." Sam said angrily.  
  
"The limo is waiting outside. Come quickly." Shirley said.  
  
"I got her." Isaac said and motioned for Lizzy.  
  
"Oh no it's perfectly all right.hello!" Lizzy said as Isaac picked her up easily.  
  
They all walked outside. Isaac put Lizzy down so she could slide into the seat. He got in after her. Pretty soon it was only Jo and Aragorn left.  
  
"Oh dear. There's no more room. Looks like you two are going to have to stay here until we get back." Shirley said.  
  
"What! The two of us! Alone!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Sorry I wish I could discuss this further with you but we need to go. Bye!" Shirley said put up the window as the limo took off. They both looked at each other and groaned.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Jo sat on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching a old rerun of Baywatch  
  
"Oh! David Hasselhoff you can give me mouth to mouth anytime you want." Jo gushed. Then she looked up as she noticed Aragorn standing there. "Yes." She said.  
  
"Can I get through." He asked. She sighed and lifted up her legs.  
  
"Oh no! If it's not to much for you to do." Aragorn said sarcastically. He started to walk past her but she put her legs down again so he couldn't get through. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"You are the most agitating woman I have ever met!" he yelled. She stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be so agitating if you wouldn't act like a complete stubborn ass!" she yelled back standing up.  
  
"I do not act stubborn!" he protested.  
  
"Oh yeah! Of course you don't. Yet I'm talking to the man who thought a skit lift was dangerous and wouldn't get on it because he swore that it was going to crash and we were all going to die a looong, painful death." She said exaggerating.  
  
"You know I never said that I simply said.." He said and started to repeat what he had said the other day while Jo was making faces and rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know what! You're the stubborn one around here. You always want everyone to listen to you but you never want to hear what other people have to say! And where I come from we consider that stubborn." He argued.  
  
"I am so not stubborn!" she said angrily.  
  
"Yes, you are." He said.  
  
" No I'm not!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes you are!" he yelled back.  
  
"Ok! You know what! I'm going to bed. Good night!" she said and started to walk off.  
  
"Yeah of course you would walk away from a fight." He said and turned his back on her. She stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"What.did you say." She said.  
  
"I said you would walk away from a fight." He said not even turning around.  
  
"That's it! I've had enough of you!" she yelled and then jumped on top of his back. He tried to pull her off. He ended up flipping her over his head and caught her.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled struggling in his arms. He put her over his shoulder. She was kicking and punching him.  
  
"Put me down! Now! Where are you taking me! Why are we going to the bathroom! Aragorn! Nooooo!" Jo shrieked. Aragorn dumped her in the bathtub and turned on the shower. Jo screamed. She tired to get up but it was too slippery. Her raven black hair hung in front of her face-soaking wet. Her low cut, gray apartment pants and wife beater clung to her body. Aragorn laughed. She gave him a death stare and then all of a sudden took hold of Aragorn's shirt and brought him into the shower. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Man, Lizzy is knocked out from those pain killers." Marley said as the limo drove up a hill. They were on their way to the lodge from the hospital. Lizzy had sprained her ankle and had given her some pills to relieve the pain. They had wrapped up her ankle tightly so that it was secure. Lizzy had her head against the window, and her mouth hanging open. She was in a deep sleep.  
  
"Well it's better than having her awake." Lauren said.  
  
"Yeah. She was screaming at the doctors for touching her ankle but half the time they wouldn't even be touching it!" Jihan said.  
  
"That's my Elizabeth. She wouldn't let any of the doctors get near her when she was a baby." Shirley said.  
  
"I wonder how Jo and Aragorn were like." Trinity said as the limo pulled up in front of the lodge.  
  
" Let's hope they didn't kill each other." Lauren said.  
  
They all got out. Isaac carried Lizzy in her arms. They walked in and saw that it was dark except for the glow from the TV. There was a bowl of popcorn left forgotten on the coffee table.  
  
"Well I'm going to put Lizzy in her bed." Isaac said.  
  
"I'm going with you." Sam said not trusting Isaac. He followed him up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to call Matthew to let him know what happened." Shirley said.  
  
"Those woman in the hospital, what were they called again? Nurses? They were very nice to us." Merry said.  
  
"Yeah considering they were flirting with all of you!" Marley said.  
  
Isaac returned with Sam behind him.  
  
"Well it's getting late. We should all get to bed." Jihan said yawning.  
  
"Yeah. I'll just go tell Jo how Lizzy is." Trinity said. She walked upstairs and down the hall. She heard someone let out what she thought was a moan. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Jo?" she called. She heard someone gasp and then some movement. Trinity opened the door. Jo quickly wrapped her sheets around her.  
  
"Hi!" she said nervously.  
  
"Uh.Hi. Um.don't mind me asking but, are you naked?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Uhh.yeah. I am. You see the thing is.I um.took a shower and ..i just didn't feel like putting my clothes on to go to sleep because I read somewhere that if you sleep naked. you uh look younger. And I figured since you know I am 30 that I might as well try it I mean I'm not getting younger." Jo said lamely.  
  
Trinity raised her eyebrow. "Jo you already look young for your age." Trinity said.  
  
"I do?" Jo said happily. Then she yelped. "Ouch!" she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Oh um.I just got a little pain in my side. It happens sometimes." Jo said.  
  
"Riiight. Well I just thought I'd let you know that Lizzy's ok and that she just sprained her ankle. It wasn't anything to serious." Trinity said.  
  
"That's great!" Jo said relieved.  
  
"Yeah. I'll just go tell Aragorn." Trinity said.  
  
"No!" Jo cried out.  
  
"Why not?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Well.because.. that big idiot is probably asleep." Jo said then cried out in pain again.  
  
"What happened?" Trinity asked worriedly  
  
"Oh. It was just the pain in my side again." Jo said.  
  
"Ok.Well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Trinity said and closed the door.  
  
Jo sighed. Then a head popped up next to her.  
  
"Do you think she knew I was here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I think she bought it. Though I thought she got kind of suspicious when I kept saying ouch when you would bite me!" Jo said.  
  
"Well I didn't appreciate being called a big idiot." He said.  
  
"Hey that's the only thing I could think of to say that would convince her." Jo said.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"But I obviously don't think you're a big idiot now, do I?" Jo said and smiled slyly. He smirked and pulled the covers over them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN: Hey finally I finished the chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of h/w and such. I hoped you guys liked this new chapter and the little twist at the end! Well here are the thank yous from the last chapter: First to, Cindy. I'm very glad that you like my story and I'm happy that you liked the last chapter! Next to Meghan. I'm pleased to hear how you liked the way I made Jo/Aragorn such a unique couple! Next to Tap-dancing hobbit. I'll make sure I'll keep doing what I'm doing. But I honestly don't know what it is I'm doing, so it might take me awhile. LOL. Next to Andray. I hope the ending wasn't too fluffy. ^-^ And last but not least to orlandozgurl13. I'm glad you e mailed me to! I'm glad you love my story. It makes me soo happy to know this. That's about it! Next chapter should be up soon! R/R!!!!! 


	14. badnewsurgentpleaseread

AN: Bad news..my grandfather died.. So my story is currently postponed. I'm very sorry about not updating but so much has been going on in my life and this just topped the cake. I love my story and it is usually my therapy when I start to write a new chapter but not even my story can help me in this situation. I'm very sorry for doing this but I hope you understand. He meant a lot to me and I'm going to be gone most of the week because I'm going to be in Puerto Rico for his funeral. Again I'm very sorry for doing this.. I just want you all to know I appreciate all those who reviewed the last chapter. I don't have time to name you all but you all know who you are. God bless you all and I hope you guys have a good new year.  
  
With much love,  
  
Silverserenity1, A.K.A : Thaysha 


	15. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings and blah blah blah. I only own my own characters.  
  
AN: Hey everyone. I'm back. Thank you all who sent me their sympathy for my grandfather. It really meant a lot to me that. Some people I knew and who have been reading my story since the beginning and others I didn't recognize and didn't know they enjoyed my story. Nonetheless I thank you all. Well enough of my jabbering I know you all want to read the long awaited chapter 14! So here it is!  
  
Dedicated to my grandfather. We'll miss you abuelito! **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chapter 14: "A surprise, returning home and denial."  
  
"Where's Jo and Aragorn?" Lauren asked at breakfast.  
  
"Don't know. But last night Jo was acting pretty strange." Trinity said.  
  
"I say that she attacked Aragorn from behind, tied him up and tossed him outside in the freezing cold. Then left him out there till he froze to death. She couldn't believe what she did so she stayed up all night thinking about it. Then finally around 7:00 this morning she finally fell asleep." Marley explained. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"You watch too many movies Marley." Lizzy responded while buttering her toast.  
  
"Fine I'll go look for her and Aragorn and if I don't find him I'm calling the cops." Marley said and got up. She wandered down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
She stood in front of Jo's door. She then opened the door. Her eyes widened and she screamed.  
  
"OH my god!" she yelled. She saw a naked Jo and Aragorn in bed. Together. Jo jumped and looked at who screamed.  
  
"Marley!" she exclaimed.  
  
Marley was terrified. She hadn't expected to see them together.in their state. Nor had she wanted to.  
  
"Oh my god! My eyes. My eyes!" she said and quickly closed them and started to pace back and forth in the hall.  
  
Jo quickly tied her robe around her and walked out into the hall. She closed the door. She grasped Marley and made her stare straight into her eyes.  
  
"Calm down!" she demanded. Marley quieted, though still shocked at what she had seen.  
  
"You.. and.. h.him. Were in bed.n.. n.naked!" Marley stuttered.  
  
"Jesus Christ Marley! Like you've never seen two people naked before." Jo said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ya.but not like I wanted to see you and him like naked! Hey what were you two doing together anyway.." Marley said.  
  
"Well.you see the thing is." Jo said. But was interrupted by Aragorn appearing next to her. Fully clothed might I add.  
  
"Hello Marley. I'm sorry that you had to see Jo and I in that situation." He said.  
  
"See at least he apologizes." Marley said.  
  
"You." Jo started but was interrupted by Frodo, Lauren, Jihan, and Trinity.  
  
"Hey! Your alive!" Trinity said walking up next to Jo.  
  
"What?" Jo asked exasperated.  
  
"Hey calm down. I was just kidding. It was a joke. Marley thought you had killed Aragorn and yada yada and that's why she came up here. To see if he was alright." Trinity said.  
  
"Oh Marley! Your so stupid!" Jo exclaimed. "You came up here for that damn stupid reason!"  
  
"Whoa. Jo what's wrong with you. You seem angry." Lauren said.  
  
"Angrier than usual." Jihan said. Jo gave her a look.  
  
"Wait something's up.something happened between these three." Trinity said studying them.  
  
"What!" they all said together. Frodo laughed at this and then stopped when he saw Jo's face.  
  
Trinity was about to say something when a voice rang out.  
  
"There you are! Amazing! It takes five people to find you two. Well now that we know your safe come downstairs and eat some breakfast! Come on! All of you." Shirley said happily. She started to motion for the others to follow. They did, including Aragorn. Marley was about to follow when Jo stopped her.  
  
"Listen, Marley, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell this to anyone." She said quietly. Marley's dark brown eyes looked into Jo's gray ones.  
  
She nodded. "Of course."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Oh! It's so sad! I just don't want to see you all go! You've all become like my children!" Shirley said at the airport with all of them. Isaac and Matthew were there to.  
  
"Well we did have a great time here. Thank you for inviting us." Trinity said.  
  
"Oh no! Anytime!" Shirley said.  
  
"Hey!? Where's Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Merry?" Jihan asked  
  
Then almost suddenly an announcement was made throughout the airport: " Will the four gentlemen who are riding the conveyor belt please get off or you will be under custody. Thank you."  
  
They all turned to where the conveyer belts where with the luggage's. There Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry were laying on their stomachs riding it. (is it just me or have you all ever wanted to do that) They were smiling happily. Then a fat security guard saw them.  
  
"Hey! You four get off of there!" he yelled. The Hobbits, startled, looked up. The security guard was walking toward them. They scrambled off and started to run. The security guard started to chase them. As the guys ran past them they stopped to say thank you to Shirley, Matthew and Isaac before continuing to run. The security guard passed them moments later huffing and puffing.  
  
"Well we'd better go get them!" Lauren said.  
  
" Bye Shirley, Matthew and Isaac." Jihan, Lauren and Marley said and hugged them. They than rushed after the hobbits and security guard.  
  
Shirley sighed, looking at her daughter.  
  
"Elizabeth. I'm going to miss you." she said and hugged her daughter. Lizzy hugged her back.  
  
" I'm going to miss you too mom." She said. Then she pulled apart and looked at Matthew, as if studying him.  
  
"Oh, Lizzy. It's so great to finally see you again. Too bad you couldn't stay longer." He said and grasped and engulfed her in his arms.  
  
"Um.yeah." she said. Though her voice was muffled by his black over coat. She hesitantly patted him on the back.  
  
"Final boarding call for all trips going to New York City. Check into gate D-5.Final boarding call." The voice said throughout the airport.  
  
"Well I guess we better be going. Don't want to miss our flight." Lizzy said.  
  
"Oh. I'm going to miss you, Trinity." Isaac said and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the lips. Though most of his face covered hers you could tell she had on a surprised expression. Legolas grew furious. He yanked her out of his grasp.  
  
"We should go! Now!" he said sternly and pulled her along.  
  
"Whoa calm down Legolas! He was just overcome by emotion. It didn't mean anything." She said.  
  
"OVER COME BY EMOTION! OVER COME BY EMOTION! I'LL SHOW YOU OVERCOME BY EMOTION!" Legolas shouted and stopped abruptly and pulled a random person walking by to him. He kissed them. It ended up being an old lady. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled away.  
  
"Milady! I am very sorry!" he apologized. The old lady smiled.  
  
"Oh. Why don't you show mama how sorry you really are!" she said and set her lips together and started to lean in. Legolas turned to Trinity, wide eyed. She had a bored expression on her face.  
  
"Did you get something out of that?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No." he said.  
  
"Lets go." She said and dragged him off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Home! Lovely home!" Marley said and twirled around the apartment. It was near 11 o' clock at night and they had finally made it back to New York. Jo hadn't made a fuss this time on the airplane. Though you could tell when she was scared.  
  
"Yes. And back to work tomorrow!" Lizzy said miserably.  
  
"Hey that's part of life." Jo said and walked over to the blinking answering machine. Seven messages.  
  
Message one: "Hey Jo, it's me, Susie, your sister remember. You haven't been calling me lately and I wanted ot see what was up. Where are you? Did you go someplace without telling me? This always happens! You go and do something without telling me about it and they you say something along the lines of 'I thought you were busy'. Well just because I have children DOES NOT MEAN THAT I DON'T LIKE TO HAVE.." The beep sounded, cutting her off.  
  
Message two: FUN! SOMETHING A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE TO HAVE REGARDLESS THE FACT THAT THEY HAVE CHILDREN! You know what.. I'm telling mom. Yes that's right. M-O-M. Haven't talked to her in awhile huh? Ohh but she's sure been asking about you. never about me. Never wants to know how are you doing Susie. have you gotten a stable job yet. No it's always.." *Beep*  
  
Message three: "Hey Trin, it's Jared. Just wanted to let you know I got married. To this hotttttt Asian girl named Su Ling. Doesn't know much English but hey.the connection was still there, in more ways than one if you catch my drift *chuckle* Gotta go. it is our honeymoon night you know. Call you soon."  
  
Message four: About Jo! And about the children. Never about me! *starts sobbing* does anyone care about me anymore. I mean I try and try to make things work out with Charlie but he just keeps leaving and little Kyle had his first heart break and he's moping around and I don't know what to do. Then Sean decided to go into the sugar bag and eat all the sugar! I mean all the stress of raising a child. I don't know what to do! * Starts to cry hysterically*  
  
Message Five: But you enjoy seeing me in pain don't you! * in an angry voice* you looove to see me suffer. It's always been like that. I mean I use to get all the boys and you were jealous! Admit it. And then you were soooo happy when you went out with Larry Goodcarg. But then blamed it on me when he broke up with you to be with me! Well I didn't like him that much anyway that's why three days after I started to go out with him I broke it off. So get over it! Now that I have 3 kids and I've put on some weight things just turned upside down. Now all of a sudden you're the pretty skinny one! Which is not supposed to happen! It's always supposed to be. * beep *  
  
Message six: ' Trin.Su Ling left me! She got a marriage annulment and left. She said and I quote: 'you no husband. You have small pee pee. You no kiss good. Bye.' * starts to cry hysterically * Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! * Hangs up *  
  
Message seven: " I'm the younger pretty sister who gets all the guys. You're supposed to be the tomboy sister who's supposed to hate guys and never get married. And Rachel is supposed to be the fat, loser baby sister who ends up living by herself forever with 10 foster kids. (AN: I got some parts from that little quote from Will and Grace. He he) But no! I had to go and get married and have 3 annoying ass little brats who I cannot stand and now you have a great job, nice figure and now have this amazingly hot guy who you consider to be your friend which I don't believe for one second because I saw the chemistry between you two and it's sad that your too blind to see it. God my life is horrible! * Starts sobbing * * hangs up *  
  
Everyone looks at the answering machine.  
  
"Wow." Marley said.  
  
"My brother got married and then got an annulment within a period of 48 hours." Trinity said shaking her head.  
  
"Should we call her sister to see if she's alright?" Frodo asked.  
  
" No. she's fine. She does this once every month." Lauren said.  
  
"I'm going to drown myself in the shower no one disturb me." Jo said and headed down the hall.  
  
Aragorn followed her. "Jo. Jo wait." He said walking next to her.  
  
"What do you want." She said turning to him.  
  
"What your sister said." he said.  
  
"My sister is suffering from depression and or hysteria. So she says a lot of things that are not true. She's just miserable and wants to get back at her misery by making my life a living hell! So please excuse me." She said and started to walk off.  
  
"But what about what happened last night." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about.nothing happened last night." She said.  
  
He looked at her taken aback. Wondering why she would ignore what had happened last night. He had thought she had felt the same way he had the night before. He then grew angry.  
  
"Yes. It must have been a figment of my imagination." He said.  
  
"Must have been." She said.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked away. Jo sighed. She walked into her room. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired. Her memory of what she had said to Aragorn flashed in her mind. She quickly shook her head as if shaking away the thought and turned on the shower.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
AN: AAAA! Finally the chapter you all have been waiting for. I hope it made up for the long time of not updating! Please R/R!!! I think there should be at least two or three more chapters left in this story = (. * tear * but there shall be a sequel! Ok I got to rearrange my Orlando bloom pictures. Until next time.  
  
. 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the rings which I've mentioned 14 other times!  
  
AN: Yay! I'm glad ya'll like the other chapter! I felt very proud of it! This might be the second to last chapter in this story. * Nodding head sadly * I know. But I have two ideas for the sequel and I'm not sure which one I want to go with. So right now the ending of this story is a big mystery to me b/c I'm not sure which sequel I should go with. The ending has a lot to do with both stories. So while I ponder this, here is the next chapter. And as usual the credits are at the bottom! ^-^!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter 15: "Two more surprises."  
  
"And please, PLEASE, don't do anything that will either get us kicked out and/or arrested!" Lauren begged as she put on her shoes. She was the last one to leave for work and they were letting the guys stay in the apartment by themselves.  
  
"We wont." They said, as if they were little kids.  
  
"Thank you. We should start getting home around 5." She said and put on her jean jacket. She lifted her blonde hair out of the inside of it. They all nodded.  
  
"All right. See you guys later." She said smiling and walked out.  
  
"So...what do you want to do?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I guess watch TV." Frodo said. They started to watch their favorite show. Maury:  
  
"Maury, I can't take this anymore. I need to confess my love to my roommate, Angela." A skinny guy with glasses said.  
  
"How long have you been feeling this way?" Maury asked.  
  
"For about a year. I really think that we are meant for each other." The guy said.  
  
"Well ok. Let's bring out Angela." Maury said. A girl with curly black hair and super model looks walks out. The crowd claps.  
  
"Ok. Gary. Tell Angela." Maury said.  
  
"Angela. We've known each other for about 5 years and for the last year I've been having trouble telling you something......I'm in love with you." Gary said. Angela smiled.  
  
"Oh Gary! I'm in love with you to!" she said. They embrace.  
  
Frodo studied this very intently. He had an idea. Then the front door opened and Lauren came in looking flustered.  
  
"Forgot my folders." She said and rushed to her room. Frodo got up and waited for her. The guys looked at him quizzically. She came out and Frodo stood in front of her.  
  
"Yes." She said. Frodo took a deep breath.  
  
"I need to tell you something Lauren." He said. She looked at him as if waiting.  
  
"ok. What is it. Hurry up I'm running late." She said.  
  
He got down on one knee and held her hand. "For the past 5 years I've been having these feelings for you and we've known each over for a year. And I've been having trouble telling you. I'm in love with you." he said screwing up the lines.  
  
She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Uhhh..." she said speechless. The guys looked as if they were about to crack up. She then looked at the TV where they were showing reruns from what had happened earlier. She then frowned.  
  
"I don't have time for this." She said and started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Wait....let me show you." he said, using lines from a soap opera he had watched a while back. He then stood up and dipped her. He planted his lips on hers. It was hard to tell the expression on her face.. He pulled away and pulled her back up.  
  
She looked at him. "Frodo. Do me a favor. Stop watching so much TV." She said and walked out. The guys started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"I thought she enjoyed it." He said frowning.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well considering the fact that she was kissing me back." He said and sat back down. ( this scene was dedicated for Meregrin! Hope you liked it! They finally hooked up! As I promised they would! ^-^!)  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Pour water on it! Pour water on it!" Sam yelled. The kitchen was slowly filling up with smoke. The guys had tried to do a pizza in the oven. But, they had forgotten to take the plastic off and it slowly started to catch fire.  
  
Legolas took a glass of water and poured it over. The just caused a puff of smoke to occur and the fire continued. They heard the front door open.  
  
"I'm hom... * Cough * What's going on?" a voice called out. Jihan came inside the kitchen. Her eyes wide.  
  
"What on Earth!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We were hungry." Pippin said innocently.  
  
"But what did you do! Didn't you take off the wrapper?" she said grabbing a dishtowel. She started to pat the fire out with it. Then the front door opened again.  
  
"What the hell! What's happening?" Trinity said. She entered the kitchen. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.  
  
Pippin turned to her. "We were hungry." He said once again, as if that were the most obvious answer.  
  
"So you try to burn down the kitchen?!" Trinity said.  
  
"Look let's just focus on putting out the fire because I really don't want to hear Jo's voice." Aragorn said. That was something they all agreed on.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Sauron!" Gandalf yelled as he entered the tower with Gimli at his side. Saruman turned around and smiled.  
  
"Gandalf. Gimli. I was expecting you." he said.  
  
"Where have you taken the hobbits, Aragorn and Legolas!" he demanded.  
  
Sauron laughed. "You will never find them here. Nor in any other place in Middle Earth!" he said.  
  
"What do you mean!" Gimli growled.  
  
"Well those imbeciles walked right into one of my traps. So now they are somewhere where you cant find them." he said and started to laugh. Gandalf's eyes flared up. The room turned dark. He started to chant in a dark language. Saruman stared wide-eyed.  
  
"No one dare speak that language on my lands!" Saruman said.  
  
"I would have not spoken it if you would have answered my question." Gandalf said. Saruman looked around. Then stared threatingly at Gandalf and Gimli. He thrust a finger toward the direction of his globe. Gandalf and Gimli looked at each other. Deciding whether or not to go look at it. Gandalf nodded and they walked slowly toward it.  
  
It was, at that moment, black. But as they drew nearer or rather as Gandalf drew nearer to turn illuminate a play yellow color. Once they stopped in front of it, the yellow light accentuated. Then the lights swirled around it and then an image appeared. Small at first, so Gimli and Gandalf strained to see it. Then as the image got larger Frodo appeared. Along with the rest of them. They were laughing and having a good time.  
  
"Who are these women?" Gimli demanded.  
  
"Why those are the love interests of your friends." Saruman said a bit of a smirk spreading over his lips.  
  
"Love interests? From where! They do not look as if they are from these places." Gimli said.  
  
"Why, I thought dwarves were dumb! Well spotted little fellow!" Saruman said humorously. Gimli clutched his ax and started to come toward him but Gandalf held him back.  
  
"Where are they from?" Gandalf said patiently.  
  
"New York City. In the future." Saruman said. They stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"In the future?!" Gimli said. "How are we supposed to get to them?" Gimli said. Gandalf thought a moment and found the answer.  
  
"I know how. Follow me." He said and started to walk off.  
  
"I wish you luck on trying to find them." Saruman called.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Whew. We still have 5 minutes before Jo gets home." Lauren said. She and Marley had come home to find the apartment starting to fill up with smoke.  
  
"The kitchen looks normal right?" Jihan said studying it.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe if she doesn't open the oven for a couple of years she wont notice the burn marks all over it." Marley said.  
  
"What burn marks?" a voice asked. They all froze and slowly turned around. They smiled. "We were hungry." Pippin said. Alarm started to spread over Jo's face.  
  
"What did you do!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ok. Don't get mad! But the guys got hungry..." Lauren said.  
  
"And the only thing that was available in the kitchen..." Jihan said.  
  
"Was this." Marley said lifting the burnt pizza from the garbage can.  
  
"That's all. They burned a pizza? Man I thought it was something worse." She said and started laughing. They laughed nervously with her.  
  
"Of course it wasn't something worse!" Trinity said.  
  
"Yeah. We didn't do anything to your kitchen!" Pippin said nodding. Marley knew where this was going. He was bound to blabber something out. She covered his mouth.  
  
"Heh. Um Pippin why don't you come and watch some TV with me." She said and dragged him out of the kitchen. The other followed except Aragorn. Jo sighed and took a glass from the cabinet. She opened the refrigerator. She poured herself some orange juice. She leaned against the counter and noticed Aragorn looking at her.  
  
"What." She said.  
  
"You look nice today." He said.  
  
"Thank you." she said and looked away.  
  
"Jo..." he started.  
  
"No. Just...don't start." She said and walked out of the kitchen. Aragorn groaned and pounded his fist against the counter.  
  
Trinity looked pale. She felt sick. She had been feeling this way for a couple of days now. Her stomach was getting upset.  
  
"Trin. You look sick." Marley said noticing Trinity sway side to side.  
  
"I know. I think I came down with something in Aspen." She said putting her hand to her forehead. Then she clutched her mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Must have been something she ate." Merry said.  
  
"Looks like Lizzy's working late again." Jihan said looking at the clock. It was 7:34.  
  
"Poor girl. She works soo hard but ends up with a boring, low paying job." Marley said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"I want a cookie! I want a cookie!" the little girl chanted.  
  
"Ok sweet heart. Here are the cookies." Lizzy said holding up a basket of cookies.  
  
The little girl chose one, but accidentally dropped it. She started to cry.  
  
"Uh oh. Here's another one." Lizzy said handing her another cookie.  
  
"I don't want that cookie." The little girl cried and slapped it out of her hand.  
  
"It was the same cook....never mind. Here's another one." Lizzy said and held another one up.  
  
"I don't want that one either." She cried and slapped that one to out of her hand. Lizzy took a deep breath.  
  
"Sydney. Be good. Now you take the cookie that young nice lady offers you." the girls mother said. The little girl was going to protest but decided against it.  
  
Lizzy held up another cookie. 'If she knocks this one out of my hand...' Lizzy thought.  
  
"Thank you." she said and hopped away with her mom.  
  
Lizzy sighed and picked the cookies off the floor. She looked at the clock. Time to go...finally. She took off her apron. Barney was flipping some patties. He coughed. Every time he coughed it sounded as if he'd cough up every organ in his body.  
  
"Bye Barnes." She said. He grunted.  
  
She walked out the door into the familiar alleyway. The same alleyway where she first met the guys. It was cold night. Then there was bang. She jumped and turned around sharply. A garbage can had been knocked over by a cat. She sighed and continued walking. she turned onto the main street. She thought she heard a noise come from the alleyway but she ignored it. Then she heard two footsteps. She panicked. She turned to look and saw a dwarf and a tall man with a beard. They were dressed in weird clothes. She knew what this meant.  
  
"Oh no..." she said. "Not again."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"What the hell happened to my oven!" Jo screamed as she opened the oven door.  
  
"Uh oh. She found out." Frodo said.  
  
"Someone better start talking now!" Jo said outraged.  
  
"We were hungry!" Pippin said.  
  
"So you burn my oven!" she yelled.  
  
"Actually. Can you really burn an oven? I mean you can burn food but...." Jihan said. Then shut up when they all stared at her.  
  
"God! This is it! This is absolutely it! I'm sick and tired of all of you ruining everything!" she said angrily.  
  
"Jo..." Lauren said. She wanted to stop Jo before she said something she was going to regret. Before Jo could say something the door opened. They all looked to see Lizzy. She looked uncertain.  
  
"Hey Liz...what's wrong." Marley said.  
  
"I...You all better sit down." She said.  
  
"Liz. You looked worried." Lauren said.  
  
"I'm not worried.... I just think you all better hear this." She said and then stepped aside. Gandalf and Gimli appeared next to her. The girls stared at her confused. However, the guy's faces lit up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
AN: Yay! I finally updated! Just so you all know the next chapter is the last. Sad I know * shaking head * But there will be a sequel. I'm planning it all out. The next chapter should be interesting and should hopefully wet your appetites for the next story. Now here are the thank you's for the last chapter. First to Crazycoolchica11: Gracias muchachita for reviewing lol. Interesting review to. Next to Wandering Prophet im soo glad that u liked my chapter! It made me soo happy to know that! Next to the one and only Meregrin. I made them kiss1 I made them kiss! LOL. Just what you've been waiting for! I hope you liked! It took me a while to come up with the concept. Next, Sunni07. I'm glad you mentioned the messages part. That was one of my favorite parts to rite in that chapter and I'm glad you liked it! ^-^. Next, Brilover. You made me blush when you said I was perfect riter! I don't consider myself one at all! But I'm flattered that you think that! Thank you soo much for saying that! And last but not least to, Faerie of the flame. Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my characters.  
  
AN: * sniffle * this is the last chapter to my baby! Isn't it so sad! I know! However there shall be a sequel! So lay back and relax and see how the final chapter of Falling for the opposite sex turns out! And just so you know...there will be a song in this chappie. It goes with the mood.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Chapter 17: "Power of goodbye."  
  
"Gandalf!" they all cried. The hobbits all ran to him and hugged him. He chuckled.  
  
"It is good to see you to." He said. He patted Aragorn and Legolas on the shoulder. Gimli noticed the guys' new looks.  
  
"What happened to you all?" he asked slightly amused. They all ran a hand through their hair self-consciously.  
  
"Ok. Can someone please bother to explain who these people are." Jo demanded.  
  
"This is Gandalf and Gimli." Frodo said.  
  
"Oh wait the wizard and that dwarf right?" Lauren said. The guys nodded.  
  
"How did you guys get here then? Don't you supposedly live in Middle Earth?" Marley asked.  
  
"Yes. We are here to come back for the fellowship." Gandalf said.  
  
"Oh no. This means I'm going to have 2 more people stay in my apartment for another month." Jo groaned.  
  
"Oh no...no, milady. Just for one night. We are leaving tomorrow with the fellowship." Gandalf said.  
  
"What? Tomorrow!" Jihan and Marley exclaimed.  
  
"Yes they are needed very much back in Middle Earth." Gimli said.  
  
"What's going on here?" Trinity asked coming out of the bathroom looking very pale.  
  
"They're taking them back home." Lauren said still not believing it.  
  
"What! But.... how...why...do you guys want to leave?!" Trinity asked.  
  
"Of course not. But we don't have a choice. They need us back home." Legolas said.  
  
"The place that we call home is undergoing possibly the worst war in mankind's history. Without they're help...Middle Earth is doomed." Gandalf said.  
  
"I still want to object to them going, but with that going on there...I cant help but think it's the right thing to do... To let them go." Lizzy said looking down.  
  
"What time are you leaving?" Jo asked. The girls looked at her, astonished that she didn't care that the guys were leaving.  
  
"Perhaps noon?" Gandalf said.  
  
"Oh no! No! Please! A later time. Leave at a later time. I would like to say goodbye!" Lauren pleaded.  
  
"Yes! How about 7 at night. It gets pretty dark at that time so there wont be any disruptions when you leave. Plus all of us should be home by then." Marley suggested.  
  
"I agree." Lizzy said.  
  
"I think 7 o' clock will be perfect. At least we could spend more time with the girls before we leave." Frodo said. Lauren smiled.  
  
Gandalf looked at Gimli. He smiled.  
  
"It is settled then. 7 shall be our departure time." He said.  
  
Jo snorted and walked away. Marley stared after her giving her a hard look. She couldn't believe Jo wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever to the news of Aragorn and the others leaving. She then lost her train of thoughts as she felt Merry's hand slip into hers as he followed the others onto the couch as Pippin wanted to show Gimli and Gandalf how the TV worked.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Jo stared at the wall opposite of her bed. It was 6:45 in the morning and it was still dark. Mostly because of the rain clouds outside threatening to explode. She had spent most of the night staring off into space and trying to make sense of the way she had been acting lately. Especially the night before. She didn't know why she had come off not caring about Aragorn leaving. She really did care. Maybe so much that she didn't want to show her true feelings about him. Stupid idea...she now realized but it always ended up the same: she'd fall for a guy then he'd end up breaking her heart. She didn't want to go through that again. She sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up and walked quietly passed a snoring Marley. Since Jo had been awake most of the night, she had heard someone get up numerous times to go to the bathroom and vomit. She assumed it was Trinity. Not a pleasant sound to hear in the middle of the night. She opened the door and walked to the bathroom.  
  
She brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. Her gray eyes looked dull. Her raven black hair was up in a messy bun and two strands had fallen in her face. She actually looked pretty decent for just getting up in the morning, mainly because she hadn't been tossing and turning all night. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She started to make some coffee but burned her hand in the process.  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed, clutching her rapidly growing red hand.  
  
"If you put it in cold water it will slow the blistering." A voice said. She jumped. She turned to see Aragorn. She scowled.  
  
"What are you some kind of doctor?" she asked but ran it under the faucet anyway.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Jo." He said seriously. She looked at him and frowned.  
  
"It's too early in the morning for this." She said walking to the cupboard.  
  
"Too early for what?" he asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb Aragorn. You know how this is going to turn out. You're going to say you love me and then I wont say it back. You'll get all pissed off and depressed. Then I'll get more pissed off then I usually am and it will turn out to be a big mess." Jo said.  
  
"It doesn't have to turn out to be a big mess." He said. Jo slammed the spoon she was stirring her coffee with down.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST ARAGORN! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU." she yelled. He stared at her taken aback. He looked hurt. Then recovered.  
  
"Ok." He said simply and walked out. Jo was shaking. She then burst into tears and slid onto the floor. She put her head into her arms and sat there crying. Aragorn stood outside of the kitchen and heard her cry. He knew she hadn't meant what she said but he didn't want to say anything so he walked away.  
  
Marley stumbled into the living room sleepily. "Can you all keep your voices down." She said hoarsely. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jo crying.  
  
"Oh my gosh. What happened?" she asked running to her side. Jo looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. I just burned my hand and it hurts like hell. That's all." Jo said and got up. She started bustling around sniffling. Marley didn't believe her.  
  
"You burned your hand and your crying for that?" Marley said. Jo nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She said and looked in the medicine cabinet to soothe the searing pain penetrating from her hand.  
  
"Jo. That's bull. You've been through worse. Remember that time when you got so pissed off at your sister that you accidentally threw the knife down it cut off some of your pinky toe and we had to rush you to the hospital to reattach it." Marley said. Jo looked at her.  
  
"I'd rather not remember that." She said.  
  
"Well you gotta. I mean it's there... in the past. You gotta relive it sometime." Marley said. She climbed on top of the counter. She stared at Jo waiting for the real answer. Jo looked at her.  
  
"Are you going to just keep staring at me all day?" she asked applying some ointment to the now blistered hand.  
  
"Basically until you tell me the real answer on why you were crying." Marley said.  
  
Jo held up her hand so Marley could see.  
  
"You try walking around with you hand looking and feeling like this. Then tell me you wouldn't be crying." She said.  
  
"I really don't think that you're upset about your hand being burned. I know exactly why your upset." Marley said.  
  
"Really. What is it then, since you seem to be miss no-it-all." Jo said turning angrily toward her.  
  
Marley opened her mouth and was about to tell her when Trinity came in, looking pale and damp.  
  
"Do we have any tea?" she asked weakly.  
  
"There should be some in the cabinet. I'm getting ready for work." Jo said and gave one last look toward Marley and left.  
  
"God! Why cant she just admit it." Marley groaned.  
  
"Because she's scared she might get hurt again." Trinity said putting the pot of tea on the stove.  
  
"How do you even know what I'm talking about?" Marley asked turning toward her.  
  
"Your not the only person whom has noticed the attraction between Aragorn and Jo." Trinity said sitting down at the coffee table with her hand on her forehead.  
  
"So how can we finally make Jo see that they're perfect for each other." Marley asked sitting across from her.  
  
"I think when she finally realizes that Aragorn is leaving she'll tell him how she feels." Trinity said.  
  
"Are you kidding me! Do you know how long it takes Jo to realize these things! I mean when she finally realized that she was 30 it was at least 7 months later!" Marley exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, she still doesn't realize it." Trinity said.  
  
Marley nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's true. But hey, there's my point. She takes soo long to figure things out that by the time she assures herself that she loves Aragorn we'll all be 40." Marley said.  
  
"I think when it comes to love, people realize things more quickly. Ugh. I really don't feel well." Trinity said turning, if it was possible, even more paler.  
  
"Ok. I don't think you should go to work today. If your going to be throwing up every 5 minutes I don't think you can answer phones." Marley said.  
  
"Your right. I should just stay home. Plus someone needs to help the guys pack their things." Trinity said. "Now excuse me." She ran to the bathroom. Marley sighed and walked over to the whistling kettle.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Pippin. Don't you even think about packing that remote control in there." Trinity said adjusting Legolas' bag.  
  
Pippin frowned and set it down on the coffee table.  
  
"I just want to thank you so much for taking care of these fellows here. It must have not been easy." Gimli said appearing next to Trinity's side. Trinity looked and smiled.  
  
"It was no problem at all. It was a pleasure." She said.  
  
"Now, if they caused any sort of problem..." He said.  
  
"I assure you there were no problems whatsoever." She said zipping up his bag.  
  
"Well, they don't have to many of you back home. Strong women who can take care of themselves and who are beautiful." Gimli said.  
  
Trinity smiled nervously. "Well...uh...thank you...I guess." She said starting to walk back away from him.  
  
"You know I may be short but I always say big things come in small packages." He said.  
  
"OOOK...um...I'm just going to go over here." She said and walked quickly toward her room. She bumped into Legolas. He smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked.  
  
"Trying to get away from Gimli over there. I think he was hitting on me." She said. Legolas' eyes flashed.  
  
"He was what!? He was hitting you?" he asked.  
  
"No no! Not actual hitting. He was flirting with me a bit. Which I found very uncomfortable so I decided to slowly walk away." She said.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "He's just jealous. He always is. I get the girl and he tries to take her away. But I'm not letting you go." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. This stirred something in her stomach. She clutched her mouth.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom." She said pulling out of his grasp.  
  
"Trinity. I think you should go to the doctor or take some medicine. I'm really worried about you." he said.  
  
"It's probably the stomach flu or something. It's nothing major." She said rushing to the bathroom. But in her head she knew it was something different. One though kept coming to mind and she always shunted it away. It couldn't possibly be that. Then the front door burst open.  
  
"Trinity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice called.  
  
Trinity turned and groaned. It was Jared. He looked delighted. Trinity stood in the living room.  
  
"What is it Jared." She asked weakly. Her stomach was doing somersaults.  
  
"The best thing has happened! S....who are you?" Jared said then looked at Gimli and Gandalf.  
  
"That's Gimli and Gandalf. Their here to take the guys home today." She said hoping he'd continue with his story.  
  
"They're leaving today?! Wow. Why didn't you tell me I would have gotten them a lovely parting gift and..." he said.  
  
"I just told you. Now continue please." Trinity begged as she felt nausea take over.  
  
"Oh yeah! Su Ling came back to me! She's pregnant!" Jared said happily. Then got down on his knees and hugged Trish around the waist. Squishing her stomach. "Aren't you happy!" then all of a sudden a wave of vomit fell on top of him as he squeezed Trish. (AN: Oh boy. And I'm eating as I type this.) All the guys made a face. Trinity covered her mouth.  
  
"Ugh." He said.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I've been feeling sick lately. I was going to warn you not to do that." She said meekly.  
  
He got up and flung his arms down to try to get the vomit off. He looked at her. Then a grin broke out on his face.  
  
"I'm having a baby!" he yelled. He started to bounce up and down. Trinity looked taken aback.  
  
"Um.... you can clean up in the bathroom." She said motioning him toward the hallway. He was still bouncing around as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" he said excitedly and went to hug Frodo but Frodo put his hands up.  
  
"Hey. That's fantastic." He said smiling and backing away. Jared shrugged and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Trinity got the mop and started to clean up the mess. The front door opened again. Marley, Lauren and Jihan came in.  
  
"Whoa! What happened?" Marley said making a face at the floor.  
  
"I was feeling sick and Jared hugged me.... and well you can see what happened." She said.  
  
"Jared's here?" Jihan said.  
  
"Yeah, he burst in here saying that Su Ling came back to him because she was pregnant." Trinity said rinsing the mop.  
  
"How much you wanna bet it's someone else's kid but the guy left her so she knew he'd be stupid enough to believe it was his. Remember the little remark 'you no husband. You have small pee pee. You no kiss good. Bye'." Marley said and started to laugh. Jared showed up behind her.  
  
"Oh hi Jared." She said calmly and walked over to Merry.  
  
"What happened?" Jared asked smiling.  
  
"Oh nothing Jared. Why don't you go home to Su Ling and spend some time with her." Jihan said ushering him out. "Your right! Did you know she's pregnant! With my baby! I'm going to have a baby!" he said jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Congratulations!" Jihan said smiling as he walked outside.  
  
Jo was coming up to the door. He picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" he yelled happily.  
  
"Really when are you do?!" Jo asked amusingly.  
  
"Oh I'm not having the baby, silly!" Jared said. Jo raised her eyebrow and turned to the others. Silly, she mouthed almost confused. They all shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you there Jared. So when are you going to see the new edition in your life?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know when Su Ling is due! Oh my gosh! I need to go ask! See you guys later!" Jared called. He ran down the hall. "Hey Lizzy!" he called as he rushed past Lizzy coming out of the elevator.  
  
"Why is he so happy?" Lizzy asked as she entered the apartment.  
  
"Su Ling is having 'his' baby." Lauren said closing the door.  
  
Lizzy chuckled. She then turned somber. She saw all the bags ready and packed.  
  
"You guys are actually leaving..." she said trailing off.  
  
"We will come back though!" Pippin insisted nodding his head. They smiled.  
  
Trinity felt dizzy. She couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"You know what! I can't take this anymore. I'm going to the pharmacy to get some medicine." Trinity said grabbing her jacket.  
  
"I'll go with you. Your very ill and I don't want you to faint on the street." Legolas said.  
  
"No. You're going to be late for your trip home. I'll meet you guys there." She said and smiled assuringly. She left.  
  
"Well I guess you all better be going. Don't want to be late." Jo said. They all turned to her and gave her glares.  
  
"Your not going?" Lauren asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to stay here. Too emotional for me." Jo said.  
  
"After you've spent so much time with all of them your not even going to come see them off?" Marley asked outraged.  
  
She shrugged and walked away. She saw out of the corner of her eye Aragorn looking at her. Gandalf stepped closer to him.  
  
"She'll come. Once she realizes that you are leaving. Do not fret." He said. Aragorn kept looking at her.  
  
"I hope so." He said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Trinity sat on the bathroom floor. Staring at the little white stick on the bathroom counter. One more minute to go. She went through all the possibilities in her head. She'd keep it. She knew that. But having one around was definitely going to change things. What would the girls think? And Legolas. He wouldn't be around. She knew he'd want to be though. Would she be able to take care of one? She looked up at the clock. It was time.  
  
She slowly got up. She took the smooth stick in her hand. She looked down and gasped. She stood there for about 5 minutes. She then opened the door. She walked out slowly into the living room. Jo was sitting on the couch, her knees drawn up to her chest, biting her fingernails and staring straight at the wall. She looked to see Trinity staring straight at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. Trinity slowly lifted up the stick.  
  
"It's positive." Trinity said. Jo eyes widened and she jumped up.  
  
"What!" she said.  
  
Trinity nodded meekly. "I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
"Oh wow....wow. This is...whoa." She said sitting back down.  
  
"I know." Trinity said sitting down. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"I assume its Legolas'." Jo said.  
  
"Of course." She said.  
  
"He doesn't know. Does he?" Jo asked.  
  
Trinity shook her head. "I have to go tell him. He'd want to know. Are you coming?" Trinity asked getting up. Jo snorted.  
  
"What's there for me to say bye to." She asked. ( AN: Ok guys this is where the song begins...please don't laugh but it fits the mood.)  
  
Verse 1  
  
Your heart is not open, so I must go, The spell has been broken I loved you soo.... Freedom comes when you learn to let go Creation comes when you learn to say no You were my lesson I had to learn I was your fortress, you had to burn.... Pain is a warning that something's wrong I pray to God that it wont be long Do ya wanna go higher...  
  
"Ok that's it, I have to say something. First off, stop trying to act as if you don't care because everyone knows you do. You love Aragorn so admit it! There's no use in denying it. He put his heart out on the line for you and you just stepped on it and I'm sick and tired of it. He's leaving Jo, to a war. Who knows if he'll survive? So you want to have him thinking in his mind that you don't care about him as he's laying there dying. I don't think so. Stop being so damn stubborn and go after him!" Trinity yelled. Jo looked at her and it finally dawned on her.  
  
"Your right. Let's go." She said and jumped off. Trinity smiled and followed Jo out the door.  
  
Chorus  
  
There's nothing left to try  
  
There's no place to hide There's no greater power than the power of goodbye...  
  
Verse 2  
  
Your heart is not open...  
  
So I must go The spell has been broken I loved you so You were my lesson I had to learn I was your fortress...  
  
Chorus 2  
  
There's nothing left to lose  
  
There's no more heart to bruise  
  
There's no greater power than the power of goodbye...  
  
Learn...to...say...goodbye  
  
Learn to say goodbye  
  
I yearn to say goodbye  
  
Repeat chorus 1  
  
Repeat chorus 2  
  
"She didn't come." Aragorn said.  
  
"We still have time left. The little ones have been saying goodbye to the girls for about 10 minutes now." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh! I'm going to miss you!" Lauren said hugging Frodo.  
  
"I'll come back." Frodo said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh Pippin! It's been great getting to know you! I wish you weren't....Pippin is that...You took the remote control!" Jihan said pulling it out of his back pocket. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"We need to leave....now." Aragorn said roughly. Everyone nodded. The guys kissed the girls one last time. Then Gandalf muttered a few ancient words. Then a bright spot appeared in front of them and it slowly started to open up. They all shielded their eyes. The portal opened up.  
  
"Ok...Let's go..." Aragorn said. Then all of a sudden a voice cried out.  
  
"ARAGORN! WAIT!" it shouted. They all turned to see Trinity and Jo running up to them. She smiled as he turned around. She jumped into his arms and did something no one ever saw them do.... kiss. She kissed him passionately. He looked taken aback but recovered. He wrapped his arms around her. Everyone smiled. She pulled back leaving them both breathless.  
  
"I am soo sorry for acting like such a bitch lately. I just wanted to let you know that I.... I...." she said having trouble saying it.  
  
"Yes..."Aragorn said patiently. Everyone leaned in waiting for it.  
  
"I.... I..." she said.  
  
"Yes..." everyone said. She turned to them and frowned. She turned back to him.  
  
"I...love you." she said looking down. He tilted her chin up.  
  
"I know." He said and smiled.  
  
"You knew! Then why did you make me say it!" she demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to hear you say it." he said smiling. She smiled back. She kissed him again.  
  
"I am very sorry to break up this happy moment but if we do not leave now we will not make it back." Gandalf said. They all nodded.  
  
"Come back for me." Jo whispered resting her forehead against his.  
  
"I will." He said. "I love you." He turned and headed toward the portal. He gave Jo one last smile and then entered. She choked back a sob. Everyone hugged each other one last time. One by one they went in.  
  
"I'll be back. I promise." Legolas said as he kissed her gently on the lips. Trinity took a deep breath. She looked him in the eye.  
  
"Come back for..." she said and looked down at her belly then looked up. " the both of us."  
  
"Legolas." Gandalf called. Legolas stared at Trinity as he walked toward the portal. He looked confused then it finally dawned on him.  
  
"Are you?" he called. She nodded. He smiled. "I'll be back! For both of you." he said and turned into the portal. Gandalf and Gimli smiled and gave a nod at the girls. And then followed. The portal slowly caved in and disappeared.  
  
The girls stared at the space, as if they thought it would reappear ad the guys would return. It didn't happen. They all sniffled.  
  
"They'll be back. I'm sure they will." Lizzy said trying to convince all of them.  
  
"Yeah.... of course they will" Jo said. With those final words she shoved her hands in her pockets and led the way out of the alley.  
  
THE END...OR IS IT????  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
AN: OMG! I'm going to cry! This is the end! Well not really! There is going to be a sequel. The name shall be.... Promises Made. I know not exactly the best title but I couldn't think of one. I want to thank everyone who's been with me during this whole story I really appreciate it. You all don't know how happy it makes me feel when you review and tell me how much you like my story. It's definitely helped me through all the tough times I've been through. I want to thank you all. Here are the thank yous for the last chapter: first to WanderingProphet. I'm sorry that it's the last chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it. hehe. But there will be a sequel! Next to, Meregrin. I knew you'd be happy with the Lauren/Frodo kiss. I told you I'd so it and I did! Next, to Brilover. Sorry I didn't write 3 more chappies but I think that it was time for the sequel. I hope you liked the chapter. Next to, Sunni 07. I think I should give you an award for being the ONLY person to guess that Trinity was pregnant! YAY! LOL. I hope you liked the chapter! And last but not least to Orlandozgurl13. What is there to say about you.... lol. I'm very happy that you like my story soo much! I hope you liked it. And also get online more so we can talk! LOL. I want to thank everyone again! It's been a great experience writing this fanfic and I hope the next story can live up to its predecessor. Promises Made's first chapter should be up by either this week or next. If you want me to e-mail you when the first chapters up e-mail me. My e-mail address is on my profile. Thankz! 


End file.
